As Lendas de Uma Nova Era
by Michael Serra
Summary: Fanfic que se passa pós hades, com alto cunho mitológico e que terminará com o crepúsculo dos deuses...


**I - A Ressurreição da Lenda**

No centro do mundo antigo, o _Parthenon_, Saori chora a morte de Seiya posto em seus braços enquanto os demais cavaleiros de bronze sobreviventes estão desacordados, salvos por Atena, que da extinção do Elíseos resgatou também o pó das Armaduras de Ouro que foram destruídas. Sua aparição parecia envolta a uma nuvem dourada sublime, com as pequenas partículas suspensas refulgentes semelhantes a estrelas cadentes.

O brilho ofuscante provocado pela chegada de Atena atraiu todos os presentes no Santuário ao local. A primeira a chegar foi Marin, seguida por Shaina e logo após Jabu e os demais Cavaleiros¹ de Bronze. Junto deles estava Seika, que ao ver seu irmão morto, cai em um profundo sofrimento. Naquele momento desejou a morte, seja para que com ele possa encontrar-se no outro mundo, seja para que com ela possa reviver seu ente querido.

Logo o amplo salão estava repleto. Grande multidão ali se encontrara, desde guerreiros inferiores e aprendizes, até um, agora raro, Cavaleiro de Prata. Todos estavam preocupados em socorrer os quatro heróis sobreviventes, enquanto Marin e Shaina consolavam Seika e tentavam esconder suas próprias lágrimas, visto o grande ferimento no peito do guerreiro morto.

Saori olhava fixamente o rosto pálido de Seiya. Em sua mente surgiam imagens distorcidas e desgastadas de sua vida, todas relacionadas ao Cavaleiro de _Pegasus_. Isto lhe provocou um grande sentimento de revolta. Não podia deixar Seiya assim, queria se redimir por todos os seus atos...

Lentamente, Atena encosta a cabeça de Seiya em seu colo. Com o braço esquerdo pega o seu cetro, o Cetro da Vitória. Dele surge uma luz brilhante, quente e prazerosa. Semelhante a provocada pela reunião das doze armaduras do zodíaco no muro das lamentações. Semelhante sim, porém muito mais viva e singela.

Saori estende o seu braço direito e o toca com o reluzente cetro, fazendo escorrer e gotejar sangue divino de sua alva pele, ruborizando-a. Todos assistiram, imóveis, a cena que presenciaram, sem compreender realmente a magnificência de tal ato.

Deitando completamente Seiya no chão, Saori repete com o cetro o que fez a si mesma, ferindo ainda mais o peito do cavaleiro, que vem a sangrar. Neste momento houve a união suprema, entre homens e deuses, mortais e imortais. A união de Atena e Seiya, uma união pelo sangue.

E com o mesmo cetro que fere, Atena agora cura, estancando o sangramento de Seiya. Entretanto, naquele instante uma sombra pairou em seu belo coração divino, fazendo-a cair subitamente. Um vendaval, que parecia ser provocado por asas divinas, varreu todo o templo e quando passou parecia ter sugado todo o ar de seu interior, somente deixando a angústia.

A ventania levou consigo a vida de Atena, a deusa, assim como o corpo de Saori.

Os olhos de cada um naquele local testemunharam o fato mais significativo de suas vidas, embora suas mentes não acreditassem e nem pudessem.

Atena havia se sacrificado para entregar sua vida, e o destino da Terra a Seiya!

1- Cavaleiro é o termo comumente utilizado no ocidente para nomear estes guerreiros. Vem do francês _Chevalier_, em uma transcrição errônea. Originalmente são conhecidos por Santos (_Saint_ em inglês, de onde vem o nome da Série de Kurumada. Em japonês é _Seinto_).

**II - Alerta Vindo do Mar**

Por algum tempo todos ali permaneceram estáticos, pasmos com a situação e transtornados com os recentes acontecimentos, até que Shun e Hyoga esboçaram um reflexo de suas consciências ao pronunciarem, muito brevemente, algumas palavras sem nexo. Rapidamente um grupo de soldados se aproximou e quando estavam prontos a deixarem o recinto e levarem os cinco cavaleiros feridos ao hospital são surpreendidos por um vulto que adentrava pelo corredor. Sua vestimenta assemelhava-se a escamas. Era isso. Um General Marinho de Poseidon.

– Eu sou Sorento de Sirene, General de Poseidon, e vim à Grécia para falar em nome do Grande deus dos mares com Atena pacificamente!

Espantados pela surpresa do encontro (em péssima hora) e também devido ao ar altivo e sereno do visitante que chegava a causar certa estranheza, ninguém se pronunciara.

– Não será possível! – Rompera Marin o cerco do silêncio.

– Mas como?

– Ela está morta! – Disse Jabu visivelmente emocionado a apoiar-se contra uma parede trincando-a.

– O quê?

– Sim, ela acabou de sacrificar-se para salvar a vida de Seiya. Agora o destino da Terra foi jogado ao caos. – Neste momento todos olharam para o corpo de Seiya desmaiado sendo carregado por Geki.

Na mente do Marina saltavam imagens daquela menina que tanto lhe surpreendera a poucos dias atrás com sua determinação e obstinação e lembrava, ainda, de sua pele nitidamente arrepiada, como estava agora ao receber tão triste notícia, toda vez que sentia o cosmo de deusa que uma simples garota portava. Não, não era uma menina. Todas as suas atitudes provaram sua excelência. Mas, de que adiantara tudo? Se ela havia morrido...

– Agora entendo... Então se possível gostaria de falar com o representante da deusa na Terra. É deveras importante.

– Também não será possível... – Interrompeu mais uma vez Jabu.

– O verdadeiro mestre já havia morrido há anos e Saga que se passava por tal seguiu o mesmo destino. Assim como todos os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro. – Explicou Marin a Sorento que ficou espantado ao tomar conhecimento da morte de todos os guerreiros do zodíaco.

– Eu pensava que... Pensava que a ajuda de Poseidon fosse ser útil a eles, mas vejo que não serviu em nada.

Neste momento Shaina intervém: – Ao contrário, talvez, na verdade as armaduras tenham protegido estes guerreiros, os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Eles lutaram até o fim.

– Vejo então que o auxílio de Poseidon não foi totalmente em vão. Porém, mesmo com o fim de Hades e o regresso dos Cavaleiros, a vitória não foi completa. – A comoção e o sentimento de uma perda pairou no ar...

– Talvez Julian não soubesse como ajudar efetivamente naquele momento e... – Antes que o General terminasse seu argumento Jabu interviu, mesmo ferido, partindo imediatamente pra cima de Sorento dizendo:

– Canalha! Como pode dizer isso? – Neste instante é impedido de atacá-lo por Ban e Ichi, que o seguram fortemente. – Poseidon é um deus... Ele poderia ajudar muito... Muito... Vocês deixaram que Atena e seus Cavaleiros defendessem a Terra do poderio submundo sozinhos... Canalha! E agora... Atena... Saori está morta... – Jabu caía em lágrimas.

– Ora, meu rapaz, eu não vim aqui para tratar desse assunto e se assim o fosse não seria a você que Poseidon, ou mesmo eu, deveria explicações!

Jabu encheu-se de ira e, desvencilhando-se de Ichi, avança em direção a Sorento para golpeá-lo.

– Pobre tolo. – De todo o corpo de Sorento resplandecia seu cosmo, que de tão poderoso barrou facilmente o ataque do Cavaleiro de Bronze, lançando-o longe ao chão.

– Acalme-se Jabu, não se intrometa em assuntos divinos. Se Poseidon ajudou ou não na Batalha não cabe a nós julgarmos e, além do mais, quem disse que ele teria que nos ajudar? – Perguntou Marin. June, interrompendo, disse que o mais importante naquele momento era socorrer os cinco cavaleiros sobreviventes, imediatamente.

– Realmente, é o melhor a ser feito, não percam tempo. Vejo que não tenho o que fazer aqui. Poseidon terá que aguardar um pouco mais para ter suas respostas... Ou talvez nem tanto... Acho bom que esses guerreiros se recuperem rapidamente... – Disse isso saindo calmamente pela escadaria.

Todos entenderam o aviso do General Marinho, talvez não Jabu, que continuava a encarar Sorento pelos espelhos do corredor até sumir de sua vista.

Já um tanto distante do Santuário o Marina, sentado em um rochedo, tocava sua flauta, em tons lamuriosos é verdade, mas que não deixavam de ser belos e agradáveis de se ouvir.

– "Como ele estará? Há tempos não nos falamos. Mas a promessa está de pé. E o dia não está longe". – Lembrara de quando ao lado dele estudavam juntos e de como fora imprudente ao enganá-lo. Pois se Poseidon, ou melhor, Canon, tivesse conseguido realizar seus desejos tal promessa jamais se realizaria. Mesmo assim tinha que iludi-lo. Era o correto a se fazer.

De súbito, sua alma sente uma torpe escuridão, que lhe embaçou as vistas. E trôpego, devido a tontura, desequilibrou-se levemente deixando a flauta transversal cair de suas mãos.

– Droga! Devaneios! Não posso perder mais tempo! Mesmo que... Devo retornar.

**III – Unânime? Marin.**

Já dispersada a multidão, os únicos que ali permaneciam eram Jabu, June, as Amazonas de Prata Marin e Shaina, assim como um outro Cavaleiro que permanecia recluso em seu canto da sala. Nem os últimos raios fulgentes do pôr do sol adentravam no recinto em penumbra.

– As palavras de Sorento me deixaram temerosa Marin. – Dizia June

– Deixou a todos...

– Bem...Marin, nós, os Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Bronze de Atena pensamos muito e achamos que você, Amazona de Águia, deveria se tornar a nova Mestra do Santuário².

Jabu complementa: – Realmente você tem total apoio dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Só resta a aprovação dos Cavaleiros de Prata...

– Como talvez seja a única representante dos Cavaleiros de Prata, depois de tantas batalhas, aprovo totalmente a escolha de Marin. Ninguém melhor que você... – Dirigindo-se diretamente a Marin, continuou. –... Para se tornar a representante da deusa neste momento difícil... Atena aprovará... – Era o que Shaina dizia quando foi interrompida.

– Vocês estão se esquecendo de uma coisa... – O grupo olha espantado para um homem que permanecia encostado na parede da sala de braços cruzados. – Vocês estão se esquecendo de que eu também sou um Cavaleiro de Prata. Um dos poucos ainda ativos. Senão o único

– Apresente-se Cavaleiro! – Pediu Marin...

– Hmm... Eu sou Percival, Cavaleiro de Prata de _Crater_! A Taça Sagrada...

– Percival? Pois bem, Percival da Taça, tem alguma objeção à escolha de Marin como a nova sacerdotisa de Atena na terra?

–...

– Não! Mesmo não sendo um fato comum uma mulher assumir um cargo tão importante nesta hierarquia. Isto não é relevante, pois Marin como toda Amazona já havia renegado seu sexo, suas feições. A máscara era prova disso. E ainda mais, acho que não é o momento certo para desavenças. Então referendo meu voto, aprovo Marin como a nova Mestra do Santuário. Agora somente a deusa seria capaz de proclamá-la como sua representante na face da Terra. E por isso não entendo o motivo de tamanha cerimônia.

Dando uma pausa em sua argumentação para conferir se todos lhe davam atenção que ele achava que merecia, olha as faces ao seu redor, retoma o ar e continua:

– Vim de muito longe e esperava encontrar o motivo de meus treinamentos e de toda intemperança por que passei, viva, mas não pude. Foi tudo inútil! Fui inútil... Não vejo mais razão para tudo isso. Vocês querem defender o que agora? O Santuário? Para que me digam?

–...

– Para esperar o retorno de Athena? Daqui uns duzentos anos? Até lá a humanidade já não terá se destruído por si própria? Sem depender das mãos dos deuses?

Ninguém se atrevia a interferir Percival que parecia tomado por uma cólera indescritível em suas palavras que alfinetavam o mais íntimo de cada uma ali presente, embora o seu semblante permanecesse o mesmo de outrora, sério e calmo, não aparentando nenhuma ironia.

– Não há mais o que se fazer aqui. E nem em lugar algum. Nem a vingança é possível. Cabe-nos esta existência insignificante agora. Ou... Bem. Não há alternativas. Não há motivos nem para tanta palestra. Desculpem-me o sermão e o desabafo. Irei me retirar, adianto a certeza de que não irão me rever mais no Santuário enquanto Athena não viver... E como ela não renascerá tão cedo... Somente peço que não me desfiliem da Ordem dos Cavaleiros e não me retirem o direito de usar a armadura sagrada da Taça a qual tanto batalhei, e fiquem tranqüilos, não a utilizarei em causa própria.

Marin somente consentia com um aceno de cabeça.

– Pois bem. Desejo-lhes sorte. Boa sorte Mestra! Adeus...

– Hahah... Mestra! Que Mestra? Quem decidiu isso?

– O que?

2 – O título e posição de Mestre do Santuário é uma adaptação utilizada comumente. O termo pode variar no sentido de soberano, e até mesmo Papa (_Pope_, como é conhecido nos países de língua saxã). A denominação original é _Kyoukou_.

Como um rato que vasculha os escombros em busca de restos, um vil ser esgueirava-se por dentre a penumbra com sua voz rouca a se refratar pelo salão. Calmamente, ou melhor, cinicamente, se postava diante de todos trajando uma armadura aparentemente simples, como a é de fato. Refletia a cor azul, fosca sendo.

– Spartan?

– Sim, eu retornei para ocupar o meu posto de Mestre do Santuário, pois eu sou o Cavaleiro mais experiente entre todos os aqui presentes. – Para a surpresa daqueles que não o conheciam, disse isso mentalmente, por telepatia, talvez justamente para ameaçá-los ou afrontá-los.

– Absurdo! Você havia fugido e só agora retorna e ainda querendo se apoderar do cargo de Mestre do Santuário, que covarde! Atena não permitiria isso... – Argumentava Shaina.

– Atena está morta!

– Hehe... Que piada! Um verme como este querendo ser Deus. Mas se ele quer tanto este lugar, dê a ele, de que vale a posse de um terreno quando não se tem nem a pedra fundamental dos alicerces? Uma casa pode ruir em 200 dias ou em 200 anos. Tanto faz não? – Palavras de Percival

– Verme? Quem é você para dizer isso? Você pagará caro por suas palavras! Se preciso for passarei por cima dos que se oporem a mim. Ande... Ao combate!

– Você e mais quantos lutariam comigo? Não vai nos apresentar os seus comparsas que estão escondidos? Ou pensa que somos cegos?

Pego de surpresa em sua trama Spartan volta atrás e com o mesmo ar soberbo de sempre diz:

– São somente espectadores da ascensão do novo Mestre do Santuário. Eles Vieram só conferir com seus próprios olhos este dia marcante.

– Quanta empáfia. Bem entendo, são escórias como você Spartan! – Alfinetou Shaina.

– Ei mocinha! Cuidado com as palavras. Elas podem machucar... A quem as pronuncia. Não tem medo de se ferir tolamente? – Nisso, duas cosmo-energias se aproximam e se revelam como Naos de Popa e Suhail de Vela³ – Hum... Cavaleiros de Bronze. Estão dispostos a trair o Santuário para seguir este reles tratante? Indagou ironicamente Shaina.

– Na verdade não. Só estávamos vigiando este traidor de perto.

– Que?

– Eu sabia. – Ria Shaina a olhar para a face espantada de Spartan e vendo todos os seus planos irem por água a baixo. – Ora Spartan pensava o que? Quem trai também deve estar pronto para ser traído. Mais uma bela lição você aprende, mas acho que inutilmente, se te conheço bem.

Spartan estava acuado, mas ainda assim tinha que levar seu plano em frente. Ou, ou iria sofrer as conseqüências... – Chega de conversa fiada. Se me desafiam ao posto de Mestre, que me desafiem abertamente. Quem me enfrentará?

3 - _Puppis_ e _Velorum_ na denominação oficial em latim.

– Eu! Apesar de que qualquer um aqui poderia dar fim a um traste como você. – Um jovem rapaz interferia no combate, Spartan chamara a atenção do restante das tropas do Santuário, logo o local estava repleto de soldados e outros guerreiros. Sendo este jovem o primeiro a afrontar o Cavaleiro de Prata.

O número de inimigos que Spartan enfrentaria para realizar sua meta era por demais superior as forças que detinha. Este fato deveria perturbar Spartan, porém, pelo contrário, sua aparência permanecia confiante, acima de tudo, soberba.

– "Há algo errado!" – Pensava Marin. Com o olhar Shaina percebia o que passava na mente da Amazona de Águia

Spartan começara a luta tentando usar seu poder psíquico, mas Auriol (era este o nome do jovem) permanecia imóvel, aparentemente seu golpe não estava surtindo efeito...

– O que? Impossível...O que está havendo?

– Não há motivo para esta batalha! Desista! Não há razão.

– Como?

– Você não percebe que minha força psíquica é muito maior que a sua?

Spartan: - Ora! Cale-se e lute!

– Está bem...Farei tua vontade... É uma pena que... – Passo a passo se aproxima de Spartan. Ao seu redor brilha um cosmo flamejante, uma aura incandescente, semelhante a uma coroa de fogo, que o envolve completamente... – Spartan! Nesta situação, é uma pena que isso aconteça, não por você que é desprezível, mas pela... Pela de Chamas!

O Cavaleiro de _Pyxis_, imobilizado pelo medo e pelo cosmo adversário, já visualizando sua derrota, não esboça qualquer reação. Sua sorte foi que o golpe desferido por seu inimigo não o acertou. Na verdade Auriol foi bloqueado, bloqueado por uma corrente que adentrara pela janela.

– Ah... Tinha que ser você... De novo! – Pensava...

– Não faça isso Auriol. Na situação em que está, o Santuário não pode perder mais uma armadura, mesmo sendo esta desta coisa que se apresenta como seu adversário. Você acabaria por destruí-la. – Dizia o Cavaleiro que portava correntes.

– Eu sei disso, Mas é que este ser não é digno de sustentar uma armadura de bronze, quanto mais uma de prata. Não merece servir Atena, Não merece viver.

– Ora Auriol. Estou te estranhando! O que você virou para se achar com condições de julgar se alguém merece a vida ou a morte? – Auriol ficou mudo e concordou com as palavras de seu aparente amigo.

– Seus imbecis, vocês perderam a chance de me vencer. Agora vocês iram sentir minha fúria. – Assim Spartan começa a elevar o seu cosmo. Porém não teve como atacar...

– O que? O que está acontecendo comigo? Minha armadura! Não! – Subitamente a armadura de _Pyxis_, que até então vestira Spartan, saiu de seu corpo, deixando-o desprotegido, surpreendendo a todos.

– E aí meu amigo... Ainda está disposto a lutar contra nós, agora que não temos mais nenhum empecilho pela frente? Sua ex-armadura de prata agora está a salvo, por vontade própria. – Zombava Auriol.

Sem pestanejar, e ainda com uma certa empáfia, Spartan foge de novo. Porém, dessa vez não se atreverá mais a voltar aqui. Dizia Auriol.

– Pois aguarde e verá – Pensava Spartan enquanto fugia.

– Não tenho tanta certeza... Com certeza Spartan tem algo em mente. Hum, mas quem é seu companheiro? Quem é você Cavaleiro? – Perguntava Marin ao estranho...Sem ao menos responder a questão que lhe foi feita, o desconhecido despediu-se e saiu pelo mesmo lugar que havia adentrado, ou seja, pela janela.

– Não reparem nele. É o seu jeito. Só se interessa pelo o que realmente importa. Veio aqui só para me impedir de deixar o Santuário ainda mais desguarnecido. O nome dele é Sègin, da Constelação de Cassiopéia, um Cavaleiro de Bronze assim como eu...Ele me salvou uma vez... Eu sou Auriol de Coroa Austral... – E meio que mudando de assunto disse: – Mas tenho certeza que apoiará Marin como a nova Mestra.

– Bem, depois de tantos infortúnios, acho que está decidido. Falta só sua palavra Marin. E então?

–...

– Aceito, mas com duas condições...

– Quais?

– Que não se faça Cerimônia de Posse em memória de todas as mortes ocorridas... – Nisto o ar da sala ficou pesado e a memória dos Cavaleiros de Ouro veio à tona...

– E qual seria a outra?

– Que todos os recursos possíveis estejam disponíveis, no momento certo, às minhas ordens.

– E quais seriam elas?

– Ahn... Bem... Ainda não sei, não estão decididas. Preciso pensar ainda no que devo fazer, ora!

Assim, Marin conseguiu descontrair um pouco o clima... – Pois bem, faremos isso, recrutaremos todas as forças disponíveis e estaremos a sua disposição. Grande Mestra.

Ao se despedirem de Auriol perceberam que Percival já havia sumido, e conforme suas palavras, não deveriam vê-lo novamente no Santuário tão cedo.

– Algo me diz que ti verei novamente Percival... – Pensava Shaina – Nós defendemos o Santuário, mesmo estando destruído, por Athena, que tardará a renascer, mas também pelo sangue derramado de todos aqueles que a protegeram uma vez e que a protegerão no futuro. Sangue este que não pode ter sido vazado em vão. Espero que venha a entender isso em breve. Pois precisaremos de você. Algo me diz...

**IV - Deuses e Heróis**

– Eu não gostei daquele cara! – Resmungava Jabu.

– Do Auriol? Porque? Ele realmente fez um bem ao Santuário.

– Não Shaina. Não falei dele. Você que deve estar pensando demais nesse cara. Bem estava falando sim daquele Marina de Poseidon.

– Ah, Sorento...Hmm...Você é que não gosta de ninguém rabugento!

– Eu rabugento? Não é nada disso... É que simplesmente não gostei dele...

– Sei...hahah

Nem mesmo este raro momento de descontração proporcionado por Jabu foi capaz de remover a sensação de desamparo comum a todos. No local onde Saori entregou sua vida para reviver um dos mais nobres cavaleiros de Athena, seu amado Seiya, restava somente o pó das armaduras de ouro.

– Shaina, por favor, recolha o pó das armaduras de ouro e guarde-o muito bem. Sim?

Marin ordenou isto a Shaina tentando disfarçar a voz de tão comovida que estava. Prontamente a Amazona de Prata se pôs a recolher o pó em uma pequena urna de bronze que June trouxera. As duas continuaram a recolher o que restava das armaduras douradas até que Marin não agüentou mais. Caiu de joelhos e, com lágrimas nos olhos contidas pelo disfarce da máscara, também ajudou a coletar aquilo que simbolizava o esforço, o amor e a alma dos cavaleiros de Athena para com a Terra. Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Afrodite, Canon, Orfeu e tantos outros...

Ali com certeza o céu era mais azul, um tom vívido e pacífico. – "Terra abençoada pelos deuses..." – Diria qualquer visitante caso tivesse a oportunidade de poder contemplar a beleza singela da paisagem, da relva e da arquitetura única, exemplar, da maior obra da Antigüidade, que persiste intacta ainda hoje, imponente. Uma das Sete Maravilhas do Mundo, como diriam os ocidentais. Realmente é de fato.

Grandes maravilhas já tombaram pela mão da maldição lançada há séculos pelos seguidores do "inominável". Sangue e lágrimas escorreram da queda do Mausoléu de Halicarnasso; do Templo _Artemisium_ em Éfeso (para os romanos o Templo de Diana); do Colosso de Rodes, que fora defendido não pelos deuses, mas por meros homens, ascendentes dos atuais membros da Ordem dos Cavaleiros da Cruz de Malta; do Farol de Alexandria, que das labaredas nada pode se salvar a não ser a própria vida dos oponentes do fogo do inferno; e dos Jardins Suspensos da Babilônia que pela sua própria luxúria se perdera.

Duas ainda persistem. Uma é pública e notória, estando não muito distante deste paraíso, em Gisé, as Pirâmides do Egito, que resiste bravamente a tentação da soberba graças a Hórus. A outra, bem a outra, continua intacta, e somente cairá um dia por sua própria ira, sendo privada do conhecimento humano. A Estátua de Zeus no Olimpo, esta a qual, do sopé se escuta o som de passos a se dirigirem ao saguão principal por dentre o gigantesco monumento.

– Entendeu as suas ordens? Você deve partir imediatamente.

– Sim, altíssimo soberano. Não falharei!

– Arges, Brontes e Estéropes, meus servos pessoais, irão com você. Peça aos demais um guerreiro que os represente. Aqueles que morrerem perderão seus direitos sobre o Templo. Eliminaremos assim parte dos problemas. Leve-os consigo, mesmo estando sob as ordens dos outros deuses, estão também sob as ordens de alguém muito maior. Não haverá problema algum.

– E quanto ao traidor?

– Hahah... Coitado, uma peça no Xadrez desnecessária. Um peão que para o bem de todos deve ser sacrificado.

– Entendo. Sim senh... – Uma forte ventania invade o recinto, somente sendo contida quando adentra no salão um homem em sua flor da idade portando um báculo sagrado e com as lendárias _Pétaso_ aos pés, que sem pestanejar se ajoelha perante o trono de seu Senhor dizendo:

– Excelentíssimo Mestre, conforme suas ordens, Ela está aqui.

– "timo, bom trabalho, dê-me essa ânfora! Magnífica obra de arte. Hefestos fez algo digno para ela. Acho que o velho coxo ainda sente algo por ela. Poderíamos confiar nele?

–...

– Não importa. Já está tudo definido.

– Os Selos de oito dos Grandes Deuses já foram pregados, inclusive o meu. Resta, digníssimo Senhor, o de Vossa Majestade, o de sua Excelentíssima Mulher, a Rainha, assim como o de nossa companheira aqui presente.

– Ahn... Mas, quanto a Poseidon? Ele tem poder para deslacrar estes selos caso... Caso... Hahah mesmo para Poseidon é impossível. Impossível derrotar a aliança dos deuses. Hades foi silenciado. Caso Poseidon não coopere, providencie o mesmo destino para ele. É necessário.

– Sim. Sua Majestade se aproxima...

– Ora, entregue a ânfora a ela e mudem de assunto.

Como um cordeiro, Hermes se postou solenemente frente da Deusa.

– Pois bem, agora restará um selo a menos, pois o meu aqui será fixado. Somente com a minha morte ou com minha aprovação tal selo perderá seu valor. – Dizia a lindíssima mulher, vestida de branco com longas fitas douradas e muitas gemas preciosas em seu deslumbrante colar, que acabara de entrar e sentar-se ao lado do Grande Rei.

Logo após isto, os dois últimos selos foram presos, ato finalizado pelo rei dos deuses. – Assim sendo... Parta agora e cumpra sua missão! – Disse a Rainha dirigindo-se a dama de longos cabelos ruivos que estava a ouvir recomendações de Zeus.

– Sim minha excelentíssima Senhora – E partiu.

– Agora, me retirarei aos meus aposentos – Assim Hera saiu acompanha de seu séquito...

Minutos depois, estando os dois a sós:

– E o Corpo?

– Conforme suas recomendações foi enviado sob total sigilo à própria Igreja de Éfeso.

– Hmm...Certo. Está dispensado!

**V - O Prenúncio de Novas Guerras**

Questões para Seiya

Após duas noites de muitas recordações, pêsames e lamentações, Shaina, June e Seika chegam ao hospital situado no local conhecido como "A Fonte de Atena" para mais um dia de vigília. E ao cair da tarde ganharam a companhia de Shunrei, Flair e de Miho, que vinha acompanhada de algumas crianças do orfanato.

Por uma semana seguiu-se esse esquema angustiante de visitas. Todos esperavam a recuperação dos cinco cavaleiros, mas isso tardava a acontecer. Nesse período Marin teve muitas reuniões, onde se debatia um modo de melhor organizar o Santuário e de como reaver as armaduras destruídas. Em um desses encontros ficou decidido que Kiki não seria capaz, ainda, de consertar todas. Mesmo assim ele se esforçava para reviver algumas danificadas.

Por fim formou-se uma junta que, liderada por _Lupus_ Nachi e _Leo Minor_ Ban, seria enviada a diversas Ilhas do Oceano Pacífico em busca de algo, ou alguém. Informação só revelada a eles...

Mais uma semana se foi... E os Cavaleiros haviam deixado o coma induzido e já estavam somente em um leve estado de inconsciência. Todos estavam muito esperançosos com tal melhora. Todavia voltavam suas preocupações também para o mundo. Estranhos acontecimentos ocorriam em um ritmo nunca antes visto. Furacões, terremotos, pestes, escassez de comida. Todos esses fenômenos assolando a Terra em proporções inimagináveis para os tempos de hoje. Até mesmo os problemas sociais comuns se tornaram mais graves. Violência e o uso de drogas atingiam índices alarmantes. Temia-se o início de uma nova Guerra Mundial, mas guerras civis já ocorriam.

Ao raiar do sol do dia seguinte a comitiva regressava ao Santuário, trazendo consigo um grupo de pessoas, mais ou menos uns trinta rapazes e senhores, até mesmo alguns anciões, que rapidamente estavam reclusos em um dos aposentos do Parthenon reunidos com a nova Mestra, Marin. Trajavam roupas muito simples, ao estilo do povo que habita Jamir. O Santuário ficou em polvoroso. A notícia da chegada de tais visitantes deixou os residentes otimistas, mas também temerosos...

Haviam chegado também, mas de maneira muito menos pomposa e sem alardes, provenientes das Ilhas Lacadivas, dois moços muito distintos, altivos em seus olhares e com caixas-de-pandora em suas costas. Muito trabalho eles teriam... Mas vieram preparados.

Terminada a conferência, somente Marin deixara o local com o seguinte pensamento: "Agora só nos resta aguardar a recuperação de Seiya e dos outros..." e já avistando os dois rapazes que se aproximavam. Postando-se de joelhos perante a Amazona de Águia os dois jovens sequer balbuciam qualquer som... Somente com o olhar Marin os pede para a seguirem... E assim foram.

Duas semanas e meia após a internação, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki, estranhamente, todos ao mesmo tempo, recobram a consciência. A alegria que os olhos de Shunrei expressaram por ver seu querido Shiryu novamente bem não podia ser contida por nada deste mundo. Assim como a emoção contida e sentida por June em relação a Shun e de Flair ao ouvir novamente a voz de Hyoga.

Seika não estava ao lado de Seiya quando este voltou a ver a luz do mundo, algo que ele, assim como todos os outros, lutou tanto para que não fosse extinto. Ela se encontrava no Santuário, onde enfim, Marin a condecorava Amazona de _Columba_ (Pomba)... Sim, durante todo esse tempo sem a presença de Seiya em suas lembranças, Seika treinava arduamente a fim de se tornar uma Amazona de Atena. Desde que perdera sua memória, foi engajada ao destino de todas as moças sem rumo na vida que residem no Santuário. Contudo, treinada foi na Albânia.

Entrementes, Miho teve uma grande surpresa ao entrar no quarto de Seiya e o encontrar acordado olhando para o teto, totalmente atônico.

– Seiya! Você está bem! Que marav...

Num tom melancólico demais para quem acabou de sair do coma Seiya disse:

– Miho, eu... Eu pensei que havia morrido... Que iria morrer... Não era para eu estar aqui... E os outros?... Atena? Atena! Não...

A jovem garota ficou perplexa.

– Sim... Realmente... Ela morreu...

– Seiya, mas você não está feliz por estar vivo?

– Honestamente... Não sei. Talvez sim por poder enxergar a luz do dia novamente, talvez sim por te encontrar... Por encontrar a minh... Seika! Onde está minha irmã?

– Ahn... Seika? Bem... Acho que ela deve estar no Santuário. Acalme-se Seiya. Ela está bem. Logo você irá vê-la.

– E os outros? Saori realmente?...

– Eles estão bem... – Respondeu a amazona que acabara de adentrar no recinto.

– Shaina!

–... Exceto por...

– Atena... Saori... Eu sei... Não, isto está errado, não pode ser... Não mesmo...

– Seiya não fique assim. – Miho tentava consola-lo.

– Por favor, deixem-me... Vão embora, me deixem sozinho! Agora! – Bradou em tom sufocante, indignado e pasmo com toda essa situação.

– Seiya...

E o Cavaleiro de Pégaso permaneceu enclausurado por vontade própria...

Quando tomou conhecimento da total recuperação de, agora, seus cavaleiros, Marin prontamente se dirigiu ao hospital ao lado de Seika. Ao chegar ao jardim do mesmo, a Mestra encontra Shun e June sentados em uma bancada, Shiryu sendo conduzido por Shunrei e a colher flores, Hyoga andando apoiado em uma muleta e com o auxílio de Flair. Ikki, naturalmente, estava encostado na parede em seu canto, olhando para o céu com os braços cruzados.

– Que bom vejo que todos já estão quase totalmente recuperados...

– É...

Com esta resposta ficou claro que, sim estavam todos bem, mas não quer dizer que estavam felizes por isto. Sentiam o que tinha acontecido com Atena, sabiam que Saori estava morta. "Isto tudo não faz sentido" é o que todos pensavam... "Não havia razão" "Por que?".

– E Seiya? Onde está?

– No seu quarto, pediu para ficar sozinho, está muito abatido. – Respondeu Miho.

Todos se surpreenderam quando Marin voltou dizendo que Seiya não estava mais lá...

– Ele está sofrendo, não pode agüentar saber que Saori deu sua vida para revivê-lo. – Disse Shiryu.

– O quê? Mas como vocês sabem?

– Nós vimos Seiya morrer!... – Interrompeu Hyoga.

– Sentimos o ato de Saori... Apesar de que... Não compreendemos tudo isso... É muito... Cruel. – Afirma Shun.

– Há muitas coisas... Questões que... São incompreensíveis... – Novamente Shiryu.

– Seiya também deve estar se perguntando... Com um agravante... Ele é o foco de tais questões... – Disse Ikki.

– Seiya... Lamentava Seika.

**VI – Tempo de Renascer**

Por mais que fosse tão veloz quanto a luz, seu entendimento achava lerdo o deslocamento. Afoito, sentia uma ameaça negra pairar sobre os ombros de seu amo. Com certeza ele estaria em uma situação difícil, onde qualquer decisão tomada poderia colocá-lo entre a cruz e a espada.

A caminho estava do Cabo _Sounion_, sede provisória do qual se ergueria, pedra sobre pedra, novamente, e por quantas vezes fossem necessárias, o Templo do Senhor dos Mares.

Chegara há tempos, instantaneamente. Contudo estranhava o fato de não sentir a sombria presença de outrora.

– "Estranho".

Nada ocorria. Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Não sabia o paradeiro de Julian, ou melhor, de Poseidon.

– "Falhei".

Assustadoramente lhe surge a frente vindo de sob o penhasco, direto do mar, a imagem apavorante de um ser abissal gigantesco. Serpenteando. Tal monstruosidade passara rente sobre seu elmo impetuosamente. Ímpeto também demonstrava Sorento, que passado o susto inicial, era o retrato da serenidade em pessoa.

– "Já compreendo... Rhodes!".

O enorme monstro flutuava pelo ar como se fosse seu habitat natural. Era semelhante a um dragão. Sim, um dragão marinho. Constituído basicamente de água ia crescendo vertiginosamente a cada segundo. O Dragão de Rozan perto deste era como uma lebre frente a uma águia.

Ao longe, circundando a orla marítima, aonde a vista perde o alcance, havia um ponto. Aparentemente um homem. Cabelos finos, lisos em seu negrume, e úmido colavam suas pontas enrolando-os ao pescoço. Seu olhar fixo anunciava o que vinha a seguir.

De súbito, com velocidade espantosa e carregando milhões de metros cúbicos de água salina, o dragão pôs-se a avançar perante o pequeno ponto ao fundo. Qualquer um aparte dos acontecimentos e alheio a todo o contexto classificaria a cena como uma obra de Dante ou o dragão como a Besta do fim dos dias que anunciaria o apocalipse. Mais espantados ainda ficariam ao ver tamanha fera atacar somente um homem. Por fim, completamente pasmos e atônitos estariam ao presenciar o homem deter o dragão com suas mãos nuas, sendo, somente, arrastado para trás por míseros metros.

Instantes depois, o dragão se desfaz tornando-se o que sempre fora, água. Caindo dos céus como se fosse chuva, água sendo, ou como se fossem pedras, toneladas pesando.

Sorento admirado exclamou em pensamento:

– "Belo treinamento!".

Já notara que era alvo das atenções do Marina. O homem o qual Sorento chamou de Rhodes pôs-se a andar calmamente em sua direção, logo o cumprimentando e pondo-se cortesmente ajoelhado frente ao líder dos Generais de Poseidon.

– Sorento? Imagino que seja o General Marinho de Sirene, chefe das Forças de Poseidon. Não sei se me conheces. Devo me apresentar. Sou... – Neste momento foi interpelado por Sorento.

­– Por favor. Não faça cerimônia. Sim, sou Sorento de Sirene e, claro, não o conhecia pessoalmente, contudo, já ouvi falar de você. Palavras vindas da própria boca de Poseidon. Rhodes, este é o seu nome, Dragão Marinho o seu cosmo, Atlântico Norte o seu mar e General Marinho o seu destino.

Comovido com o que acabara de ouvir e com o reconhecimento do estimado colega, não sabia o que responder, nem conseguiria, lembrou-se apenas das ordens que fora encarregado de cumprir: Explicar a Sorento o que havia acontecido e passar a este a mensagem de Poseidon. Assim o fez.

Após o monólogo:

– Não creio! Como ele aceitou ir com aqueles homens até lá sozinho? E você? Por que não fez nada? – Exaltava-se Sorento, mas por fim, percebendo a profundidade de sua última pergunta arrependeu-se e não mais questionou sobre, pois a resposta era lógica, não emotiva. Eram ordens a serem cumpridas e Rhodes não as desobedeceria.

Percebendo o embaraçamento na face de Sorento após suas últimas palavras, Rhodes fez que não ouvira e explanava agora sobre o que achava da situação:

– Muito pensei e pelo o que pude acompanhar nada há de se temer por enquanto. Sinceramente, a meu ver, não teria mesmo que intervir a Poseidon tentando dissuadi-lo de tal intenção. Se ele prosseguiu dessa maneira e desejou que eu lhe informasse do ocorrido é porque Vossa Senhoria espera algo de você. A reação não cabe a mim e sim a você meu caro colega. – Rhodes pensara em continuar a expor seus argumentos dizendo que se Sorento nada fizesse aí sim tomaria atitudes próprias, sejam elas quais fossem. Porém, preferiu observar a reação do guardião do pilar do Atlântico Sul, pois poderia aparentar certa arrogância que na verdade não possuía.

Seu semblante denotava vigor, mas o olhar de Sorento parecia vago. Não conseguia ainda raciocinar sobre o que acabara de ouvir de Rhodes. Sua mente voltava-se exclusivamente no porquê Poseidon aceitara tal imposição.

– "Por que? Por que se subjugou a aqueles três?". Divagava o Marina citando Hermes Crioforus, Actea Demeter e Bacos Dionísios, três deuses soberanos.

Rhodes impassivo com o silêncio de Sorento deixara escapar alguns murmúrios que chegaram aos ouvidos deste último.

– Tempo precioso está se perdendo. – Ouvira.

Era isso! Este simples comentário impertinente elucidara o enigma para Sorento.

– Ele está tentando ganhar tempo e conhecer o terreno. Obviamente esta tentando saber onde pisa, com quem está se envolvendo. E sei para que deseja ganhar tempo. – Pensava.

Rhodes continuava intransigente em seu olhar. Quando estava preste a questionar novamente Sorento ouvira:

– Vamos!

Era tudo o que queria ouvir.

**VII - Cavaleiros de Ouro**

Dias se passaram...

No Salão principal do Grande Templo de Athena estavam ali reunidos todos os servidores da deusa. Alguns Cavaleiros de Bronze, poucos de Prata e nenhum de Ouro...

Sentada em seu trono, ocupando o posto de representante de Athena na Terra, estava Marin, que vagarosamente se levantava para clamar ao público:

– Os Cavaleiros de Athena, Shiryu de Dragão, Shun de Andrômeda, Ikki de Fênix, Hyoga de Cisne e Seiya de Pégaso, por favor, queiram se apresentar...

Todos se postaram à frente dos demais, exceto Seiya, que fora chamado por pura formalidade, ainda desaparecido por vontade própria...

– Vocês, quatro cavaleiros de bronze, devem estar conscientes de que o Santuário está desguarnecido...

– Sim...

– E que todas as armaduras de ouro foram destruídas, ou na batalha, ou na extinção do Hades...

– Sim... É verdade...

– Pois bem, vocês Cavaleiros de Bronze estariam dispostos a darem seu sangue para que assim se pudesse reconstituir as armaduras de ouro sagradas?

– Ahn?... Sim. Com certeza... Mas...

– Eu pensava que somente o sangue de um Cavaleiro de Ouro teria tal poder... - Indagava-se Shiryu...

– Sim, está correto. É por isso que agora, com o poder a mim dado por vocês e por Athena, nomeio você Shiryu como o novo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra... Shiryu de Libra. Você Hyoga como o novo cavaleiro dourado de Aquário... Hyoga de Aquário. Você Ikki como o novo cavaleiro sagrado de Leão... Ikki de Leão. Caro Shun. Nomeio-o como o novo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem... Shun de Virgem. E por pensamento: "E você Seiya, de onde estiver, o nomeio como o novo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário... Seiya de Sagitário".

E diante dos quatro cavaleiros são lhes apresentadas as novas armaduras de Virgem, Aquário, Libra, Leão e Sagitário.

– Mas como... Nós nem demos ainda nosso sangue... – Disse Hyoga.

– E como as armaduras foram re-forjadas? Mu já não está mais entre agente... – Perguntou Ikki.

– Engano seu Hyoga. Vocês já deram sangue o bastante por todas essas armaduras, por Athena, pelo mundo...

–...

– Somente foi necessário recolher um pouco de sangue de vocês enquanto ainda estavam inconscientes. E a prova de que vocês, mesmo em coma profundo, concordaram com tal ato é que as armaduras estão aqui, refeitas, se fosse o contrário não seria possível reconstruí-las.

– Mas quem as reconstruiu? Foi o Kiki? - Perguntou Shiryu.

– Não, Kiki ainda é apenas um aprendiz, não seria capaz para tanto. Analisando algumas escrituras arcaicas pude entender a origem das armaduras, como Athena as concebera... A resposta para isso estava no Oceano Pacífico.

– Ahn... No oceano?

– Lá, bem antigamente, existia um continente, onde viviam os ancestrais de Mu e Kiki. Athena pediu para que o povo desse continente construísse as armaduras, eram alquimistas exímios. Contudo, um dia, essa porção de terra sumiu do mapa, desapareceu, e poucos daqueles alquimistas escaparam vivos. No lugar desse antigo continente hoje existem inúmeras ilhas, onde, com muito esforço de nossa comitiva (Marin apontava para seus integrantes) foi possível encontrar estes senhores aqui presentes ao fundo. Responsáveis e Guardiões do antigo ofício que com muito boa vontade aceitaram nos auxiliar nesse momento difícil.

– Entendo, então foram eles que re-forjaram os trajes sagrados... – Ikki dizia.

– Não, não foram eles! – Interrompeu Marin.

– Ahn?... Então quem pode ter sido?

– Apresentem-se _Sculptor_ Demétrios e _Caelium_ Wayland! (Escultor e Buril, Cavaleiros de Bronze)4.

– Alteza... Ao seu dispor!

– Estes foram os responsáveis. Estes sábios senhores realmente portam todo o conhecimento necessário para realizar o ato, contudo não possuem a prática. Arriscamos a sorte... Wayland e Demétrios passaram a vida treinando para se tornarem Cavaleiros de Bronze de Buril e Escultor, naturalmente seus treinamentos proporcionaram alguma técnica... E bem... Aqui está o resultado.

– Em nome do Santuário e de Athena vos agradeço Demétrios e Wayland.

– Não é mais do que nossa obrigação digníssima mestra. – Disseram isso para depois voltarem para a platéia.

– Mas e Seiya? – Perguntou Seika...

– Seiya... Pelo o que eu pude perceber, Seiya não quer ser mais um Cavaleiro... Se este é o seu desejo não há nada mais a ser feito... Que se cumpra o destino.

Todos, após serem proferidas as palavras de Marin, olharam para Seika. A amazona que passou sua vida inteira na angustia do esquecimento e agora que reencontra seu irmão ao mesmo tempo o perde.

Marin volta a proclamar a todos:

– Suas antigas armaduras, se um dia forem reconstruídas, serviram a outros bravos guerreiros. Vocês são a partir de hoje Cavaleiros de Ouro, suas metas são defender o sagrado solo do Santuário de Athena, que esperará novamente o regresso de sua deusa. Assim como defender com a vida a própria, a todos o que acreditam na causa e os que não acreditam. Vocês são os defensores da Terra.

Hyoga chorava por saber que a partir daquele momento ele iria portar uma armadura de ouro, como Camus, seu tutor e como Milo. Shiryu lembrava de seu velho mestre e de Shura que lhe concebeu a Excalibur. Shaka, Saga e mesmo Canon surgiam nas recordações de Ikki. De súbito:

– Grande Mestra, de hoje em diante, honraremos plenamente o uso destas armaduras sagradas em memória de todos aqueles que morreram por um ideal, lutando até o fim pela vida de outros...

Finalizou Shun.

4 – As Armaduras de Escultor e Buril são citadas na Enciclopédia Saint Seiya. Com este sugestivo enredo encaixei-as no contexto do antigo continente de Lemúria, terra dos ancestrais de Mu, situando-as nas Ilhas Lacadivas, no Oceano Índico.

**VIII – Desencontros e Infortúnios **

Atrasado. Novamente. – "Lembro bem do combinado. Na primeira manhã do verão após a formatura, nas praias da antiga Edo. Estou aqui. De tarde". – Hora certa nunca foi seu forte. A olhar o céu achava tudo muito calmo, mais que o normal. A vida já não era a mesma. Com certeza agora entediante. Porém, qual o motivo para tanta chateação? Enfim tornara-se o que sempre almejara. Seu diploma estava em suas costas, na mochila. Com certeza amarrotado. Seguiu o caminho das artes, arte ambígua a sua. Terá que torná-la ambígua.

– Preciso me exercitar um pouco. Pensar demais faz mal... – Concluiu.

Ao longe, nas campinas, nas cercanias do cais, observara alguns garotos a praticar algo incompreensível para sua jovem racionalidade. – "Que diachos fazem um bando de garotos correndo atrás de uma bola como loucos, gritando, gritando e gritando?". – Ao menos serviu para distraí-lo este estranho hábito em crescente moda no Japão. E era o que pensava: – "Deve ser um modismo novo. Mas o que me estranha é aquele cara maior no meio da criançada. Não deve ter o que fazer. Que absurdo!".

Quando menos esperava um lance do acaso o atinge. Ou teria sido uma bola? Exato. Mais exato ainda foi onde o atingiu, em plena face, que logo se tornara tão vermelha quanto a camisa de alguém que parara a sua frente perguntando-o se estava bem.

– Sim, estou. Obrigado. Estava distraído. – Neste momento pensava o quanto seria humilhante se o seu mestre e companheiro soubesse que fora derrubado por uma mera bola lançada a distância por um bando de moleques. – "Com certeza iria me fazer ouvir música da pior qualidade como castigo! Que vergonha...".

– Nos perdoe. Foi um péssimo lançamento do Akira, Não é Akira? Não tive culpa. – Esta frase o deixou perplexo. Como alguém de sua idade poderia por a culpa de um acidente em uma simples criança? Mesmo em tom jocoso, isto não era cabível a sua moral rígida e de fortes fundamentos que sempre lhe fora ensinada como conduta. Estivera isolado tanto tempo assim do mundo a ponto dele ter mudado tanto? Já pondo em prática seus bons costumes:

– Tudo bem. Prazer. Meu nome é Sangaris Gion. Sou de Viena. Desculpe atrapalhar já estou de saída. Na verdade estava à espera de uma pessoa. No entanto acho que nos desencontramos. Já não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. Então acho que...

– Ei! Acalme-se. Que apressado. Eu me chamo Seiya Ogawara. E essas crianças são do Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas (apontando para uma construção ao longe da encosta). Se quiser pode esperar seu amigo lá, ou tentar saber de alguma notícia.

– Agradeço sua preocupação, mas acho que devo partir...

Um choque o percorreu neste instante.

Seiya também sentiu. Mas preocupou-se mais com o fato de que o estranho também havia notado algo. Não deveria ser uma pessoa comum por sinal. Nisso deu as costas e partindo disse:

– Pois bem. Desculpe novamente, se cuide. – Um tom muito seco de se pronunciar palavras aparentemente amigas, até mesmo para um desconhecido. Pensava: – "Não quero mais me meter nisso".

Já Sangaris nem havia prestado atenção na despedida dos garotos e de Seiya. Estava aflito. Como se algo falasse em sua alma que chegaria atrasado. Novamente. Contudo, aonde chegaria? Não tinha noção de para onde seus passos o guiavam, mas sentia em que direção o levava. Estava a partir para a Grécia no próximo vôo. Ouvira muito a respeito deste antiqüíssimo país graças a seu amigo e tutor. Muito mais que isso, aliás, era para ele. Sorento era sua família.

Não. Não era órfão. Filho aristocrata de uma tradicional família por sinal. Entretanto, sempre ausentes em seus afazeres sociais e comerciais, seus pais acabaram por serem substituídos pela arte, a qual se dedicou com afinco por toda vida.

Espanto teriam ao saber que seu pai era Francis Sólo, irmão e ex-sócio do poderoso mercante grego Johann Sólo (pai de Julian). Meses antes de nascer o pequeno Gari, como era chamado, seu pai havia "rachado" com o clã Sólo e partido para a Áustria. Por esta brecha do destino Sangaris conhecera o General Marinho de Sirene, sem saber que este assim se tornaria de fato. Mal sabia que o destino desta vez lhe guardava um desfecho ténebre. O qual acabaria em suas mãos.

Mas ainda não havia chegado a hora. Aparentemente só sentiu o mesmo temor que alertara Sorento. Algo começava a perturbar e aquecer o seu interior. Seu amigo o insinuava coisas estranhas que não compreendia. No fim levava na brincadeira: "Aham, cosmos (?!) sei..." Dizia. Agora era diferente. Não compreendia, mas mesmo assim avançava.

Seu amigo, no entanto, estava longe neste momento a se embrenhar em uma arriscada investida. Acompanhado de Rhodes penetrava em território inimigo. Delfos.

**IX – O Legado de Um Povo**

Miticamente esta terra era sede do famoso oráculo pitonísio consagrado ao deus Apolo. Delfos é situado aos pés do Monte Parnaso. O templo do oráculo era em tempos antigos realmente o reduto do deus-encarnado. Contudo, nada sabiam sobre o senhor do sol, nem se havia renascido nesta era, nem que este havia tentado regressar à terra sobre o corpo de Abel.

Invadir o local não seria problema. Conquistar o objetivo, na verdade, é que seria árduo. Talvez impossível caso Apolo esteja pessoalmente em seus territórios. Contudo, nem cogitavam nas adversidades ou em buscar outra alternativa. Para a Guerra que se aproxima Poseidon precisará de todos os seus recursos. Era o que tinham em mente.

– Aqui estamos Sorento. – O horizonte girava ao seu redor. Contemplava o cenário Rhodes, enquanto sondava os corredores do templo a procura de defensores. – Agora me diga o que realmente procuramos aqui? E por que o Grande Poseidon precisaria se ater a uma artimanha para ganhar "tempo"? – Indagou quase despercebidamente, pois estava mais preocupado em vigiar os seus passos e possíveis alheios no perímetro.

– Logo saberá... – Respondera Sorento sem nem ao menos voltar sua face para o companheiro de tão concentrado que estava em seu objetivo. Olhar fixo, seguia em frente.

A desconfiança de Rhodes em espreitar cada lacuna por onde passavam era justificada. Não estavam sós. Mas nada perceberam até então. Nenhum empecilho se postara em seus caminhos.

– Estranho. Este lugar está abandonado. Apolo não deve ter retornado à vida nos dias de hoje. Contudo, o que quer que seja o que estamos procurando, deveria estar protegido, bem guardado. Não entendo. – Rhodes notava que as paredes do templo se esfarelavam ao simples contato. – Olhe, até o assoalho já foi corroído pela terra.

Sorento não se admirou com as palavras ditas. – Este templo não está abandonado. Sempre fora assim.

– Então entendo menos ainda. O que guardam aqui de tão precioso que não merece cuidados? – Não chegou a expor esta sua preocupação ao amigo. Achava-o muito enigmático, mas aceitava que tinha de compreender por si só cada meandro de palavras que chegavam ao seu ouvido. Todavia, sua chateação com a economia fonética de Sorento era visível.

O corredor se tornara único, fechado, e a cada passo que avançavam se alargava e mais deteriorado aparentava. Logo estavam em um salão amplo. Onde a luz se perdia na escuridão ao longe. Não se via as extremidades do local, somente um pedestal ao centro e um parco brilho retangular mais a frente que vazava pelas brechas de uma porta.

Havia uma inscrição no pedestal...

– Humm. Não é grego. Não consigo entender o que está escrito. – Espantou-se Rhodes.

– É Atlante. Escrita Atlante. São as Runas Isiacum.

– Como?! Consegue entender o que está escrito?

– Sim... – Nem havia prestado atenção ao questionamento levantado a ele. Estava admirando a escrita em baixo-relevo, posta em sentido vertical, de cima a baixo.

...

– Pois ande então. Fale!

– Hahah. Como você é impassivo. – Enfim rira um pouco Sorento. – Está escrito: "_Menedan Temi si Royel Temi ei Atlé, ho i natocelsus o í paracelsus_". Antes que faça cara feia já digo o que significa. – Zombava Sorento.

– "Dez Presentes dos Dez Reis aos Deuses, que Os protegerão e O protegerá". Hahah. Como dizem "presentes de grego..." Venha. Você entenderá. Peço somente que siga atrás de mim. Não de um passo a frente. – Consentindo com os olhos pôs se o Marina a caminhar sobre a tênue sombra do General de Sirene.

Pararam um instante frente à passagem lacrada com uma faixa que, parecia, ao simples toque de uma brisa se partir em mil pedaços de tão frágil que estava seu estado. Havia mais runas atlantes que Sorento pronunciou como que para si mesmo em tom quase imperceptível. "_Lameton toré core. __Lameton hernou Atl_.

Rompeu o selo. Enfim estava feito. Porém Rhodes esperando talvez que a porta se abrisse magicamente aguardava ansioso por algo. – O que está esperando Rhodes? – Era a permissão de Sorento para a ação. No mesmo momento destruíra a porta facilmente. Instantes depois estava atônito a contemplar a beleza do que vira,

– Como é bela!

– É sim. Uma dádiva do povo atlante.

– Uma armadura, quem diria. – Contudo agora se lembrara das palavras de Sorento. – Mas não seriam dez? E o que ela faz aqui?

Cada detalhe auro-rubro cintilava nos olhos de Sorento, que a circundava admirando. Não se atrevera a tocá-la. Dizia em seu íntimo: "Estou feliz por trazer o mito à vida. Esta é Nereus..." Completaria seu pensamento expondo-o a Rhodes:

– Esta é Nereus. A anciã. A primeira de dez. Vou lhe contar a lenda que ouvi do próprio Poseidon. Quando Atlântida ainda estava de pé, ela fora abalada três vezes pelas Grandes Batalhas entre os deuses. O continente estava preste a ruir em colapso. A Guerra, depois de centenas de anos, tinha que chegar ao fim. Poseidon reunira seus dez maiores comandantes, que eram seus filhos, os Dez Reis Atlantes. E com um material diferente do qual forjara as Escamas Marinas produziu dez preciosidades, como esta a sua frente, e concedera ao uso dos Reis. Era uma guerra colossal. Poseidon lutava em várias frentes. Na defesa de Atlântida, no ataque aos Olímpicos, no cerco aos Bestiais. Por fim, Atlântida sucumbira nas mãos dos oito mais fortes Cavaleiros de Athena. Entretanto, não fora tão fácil. Pela primeira vez na história quatro das doze Armaduras de Ouro, tidas como insuperáveis em resistência, foram inutilizadas. Ato realizado pelo portador deste traje, Nereus...

Pausando como que ressentido pelo o que estava prestes a dizer, continuou:

– Poseidon não deixou claro como perdera a Guerra. Num ato de rendição, os guerreiros atlantes sobreviventes, talvez a pedido do próprio Poseidon, subjugaram-se aos Olímpicos, cedendo-lhes o controle destas armaduras. Caberia a cada deus olímpico um destes "presentes". Contudo, Zeus e Athena, precavidos ou desconfiados, recusaram, entrementes nunca deixaram que tais armaduras estivessem fora do alcance de seus olhos. Nereus ficou a cargo de Apolo. Seu campo de força é tão potente que sua simples presença é suficiente para que ao longo do tempo corroa e destrua tudo ao seu redor. Este é o motivo da precariedade destes cômodos.

Um breve silêncio se formou, como se digerissem a história ouvida, ou como se tentassem presenciar mentalmente o ocorrido. Muitas questões lhe surgiram, mas cada um as guardou para si.

– Entendo. Viemos resgatá-la – Rompia Rhodes.

– Não. Viemos cumprir o destino. Lembra-se do que estava escrito na placa lá fora? "Dez Presentes... que Os protegerão e O protegerá..." Os protegerão e O protegerá. Ao contrário do que Apolo e os outros talvez viessem a pensar, a frase não se referia aos deuses e a ele próprio. Mas sim ao povo de Atlântida e a Poseidon. Graças a este pacto de paz os poucos sobreviventes da raça atlante conseguiram perpetuar-se ao longo do tempo, mesmo perdendo contato com seu deus. O qual não participara do pacto, continuando em conflito com seus oponentes. Salvara seu povo. E este era o momento de protegê-lo.

Feixes de luz espalharam-se pela sala em movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e alternados. A cobertura começou a ruir. Afastaram-se calmamente quando a armadura pôs-se a levitar e irrompera aos céus destruindo o que faltava do teto e pondo a desmoronar por completo o restante das estruturas.

– Fora chamada pelo seu destino. Assim como nós. – Balbuciou Sorento com um ar de satisfação no rosto.

– Vamos Sorento. Precisamos encontrar as outras...

– Não Rhodes. Eu rompi o selo. As outras, onde quer que estejam, já estão libertas. Nossa preocupação mor é outra.

– Qual?

– Não acha estranho reavermos um artefato tão valioso de maneira tão fácil?

– Certamente. Acharia mais estranho ainda se saíssemos daqui com vida...

**X - Herança Divina**

Seiya não queria lutar mais por justiça, não mais por Atena, não mais por si ou por sua irmã, não mais por nada. Não entendia o motivo de tantas batalhas, agora não mais, depois de tudo. Não entendia o motivo da existência dos deuses, de sua existência. Era para estar morto, mas seu destino foi alterado... Revivido por Atena, mas por quê? Para quê? Se Atena morreu...

Havia voltado para o Japão, para a sua casa na marina. Todos sabiam onde ele se encontrava, mas ninguém fora vê-lo. Somente Miho tinha conhecimento do que fazia, mas não interferia. Não tinha coragem. Mas sempre o acompanhava de perto.

Hyoga viajara para a Sibéria, dessa vez não mais para rever ou chorar por sua mãe. Enfim compreendera que o lugar de sua mãe não era nas profundezas do mar e sim em sua memória, que agora carregava também todo o peso de ter sido por este motivo que Camus havia morrido, e que mesmo após sua morte o ensinava cada vez mais... Um verdadeiro mestre. Enfim estava na Sibéria para somente despedir-se de Flair e dos outros. Pois agora sua morada seria o Santuário e seu dever defender a Casa de seu tutor.

As catástrofes naturais não cessavam. Marin, no Santuário, já temia o que estava por vir. Decidiu reunir todos os seus Cavaleiros, exceto os de Ouro, que sob suas ordens aguardavam em suas Casas Zodiacais, e Hyoga que ainda não regressara. Nem todos os Cavaleiros haviam se apresentados e Marin pensou: – "É tarde... Já começou...".

Ao pé das escadarias da Casa de Áries, perto do Coliseu:

– Aqui estamos, está na hora! Vamos!

– Sim! Será fácil!

Shaina que se dirigia para o Salão do Mestre, percebe a presença destes visitantes: – Quem são vocês? O que fazem aqui? O Santuário não é aberto a visitas, mas de qualquer jeito se sua vinda for pacífica serão bem recepcionados. Caso contrário é melhor irem embora. E então o que dizem?

Logo chegaram ao local dois Cavaleiros de Bronze, _Lepus_ Nihal e _Grus_ Alnair, que estavam prontos a defenderem a Casa de Áries caso os intrusos assim resolvessem invadir o sacro terreno.

– Chega a ser cômico ver um Templo Zodiacal ser defendido por uma ralé como vocês. – Disse um dos intrusos, que por sinal era de uma estatura anormal, junto com outros dois que estavam ali. Os três eram realmente muito altos... E muito fortes, mas foram silenciados por um simples gesto de uma bela mulher que os liderava.

Ela, sem dizer nada, recuou alguns passos e sumiu na penumbra da noite. E com uma voz imponente, o gigante que se revelava como Arges avisou aos Cavaleiros para se afastarem e entregarem o Parthenon à deusa verdadeiramente herdeira de sua posse, já que Athena estava morta... Ou que se assim não procedessem...

Alnair dando um passo à frente: – "Hmm... O que aconteceria?".

Arges subitamente avança e desfere um golpe que estraçalha toda a armadura de Grou facilmente, deixando Alnair atordoado e muito ferido no chão.

– É isso que aconteceria, nem morrer vocês poderiam... Iriam sofrer por toda a vida!

Com muita dificuldade, Alnair se levanta junto a Nihal, ambos pedem a Shaina e a June que acabara de chegar que se dirijam a 13ª Casa, pois os Cavaleiros de Ouro as protegeriam e assim, também ganhariam tempo. E se por grande desgraça os Cavaleiros de Ouro não conseguissem deter estes invasores elas seriam mais úteis ao lado dos demais guerreiros que lá se encontravam. Shaina contundentemente afirmou que elas não poderiam deixá-los a lutar sozinhos, June concordara.

Um outro invasor se aproximava, portava uma armadura que parecia um traje de batalha medieval, com um enorme escudo e um machado-de-guerra. Seu nome era _Nagah_ Mateh.

– Chega de conversa fiada!

Prontamente Nihal parte para o ataque. Os dois guerreiros ficam a trocar golpes enquanto os demais invasores avançam em direção a Shaina e June. Elas sentem quatro grandes cosmos em destaque, um em especial. Mesmo temerárias não fogem a batalha, inclusive Alnair, já bastante abalado.

– Não há o que fazer senão lutar! Garras do Trovão! – Shaina tivera sucesso em acertar um dos gigantes...

– Hmm... Você está de brincadeira comigo Amazona? Saia da minha frente... Agora! – Com tamanha força e agilidade de sua técnica ele atira Shaina contra June. Antes de se levantarem novamente a mulher que os liderava as aplica um estranho golpe com o brilho de seu cetro. Fazendo-as a cair definitivamente inconscientes.

Alnair enfurecido e desesperado tenta alcançá-los, mas é atingido por trás por um machado que o transpassa... O Cavaleiro de Grou estava morto, estava sem proteção, sua armadura havia sido destruída momentos antes.

– Idiota! Eu lhe dei ordens para isso? – Reclamou a bela mulher enquanto notava que o próprio havia matado também Nihal, que estava com sua cabeça aos pés da dama e seu corpo ao longe...

Agora nada os impedia... Assim, com sangue, adentraram nas 12 Casas.

**XI – Vozes no Rugir da Ventania**

A vila, de nome Kohotec, continuava a mesma. Como a dezenas de anos permanecia idêntica, não somente em sua aparência, mas também em seus costumes e tradições. Estagnada diriam os leitores? Não. Despreocupada isto sim.

– Toda essa tranqüilidade... Que sensação boa... Talvez, talvez tudo tenha valido a pena. Todo o esforço investido e as angústias passadas. Se toda essa paz persistisse... Poderia eu ter um pouco de animo circulando no sangue. É necessário guardar bem este momento e saber que é por isto que realmente luto. Ou lutava, não importa. Estarei sempre atento para a manutenção desta ordem. – Pensava em seu íntimo o jovem Hyoga em sua tenra idade, amadurecendo, após tudo. E deixando se levar pelos devaneios continuava a andar em passos curtos rumo a uma terra distante, mas agora muito conhecida por sua parte. Percebendo que deveria se apressar lhe veio à tona:

– Devo logo voltar a Grécia. Antes, porém, não posso deixar de ver como andam Flair e sua irmã Hilda, parte dessa paz também se deve a mão governante da senhorita de Polaris. O que estarão fazendo? – Hyoga pensava sempre no plural, mas sua imaginação voltava-se especialmente para a irmã mais nova da Representante de Odin na Terra, Flair.

Sob o pesado manto confeccionado de pêlo de cabrito-montês Hyoga caminhava pelo congelado rio Lena, tendo a suas costas somente sua sombra e a sua frente o limpo reflexo de sua própria imagem no enorme rio.

Com tempo, o Lena e a cadeia montanhosa _verkoiana_ ficaram para trás. Aproximava-se do mar. O Lena desemboca em um delta do Mar de Laptev. Contudo, Hyoga seguira por um caminho menos setentrional, indo mais a noroeste. Logo quando estava a se aproximar do mar, não era o de Laptev, e sim o Mar de Kara.

Asgard agora estava próxima.

Da costa era possível ver um aglomerado de pequenas ilhas a oeste, o arquipélago Nordenshelda. A concha do norte em nossa língua. Adentrando ao mar estavam três grandes ilhas, as Severnaia Zemlia, cujo nome faz jus ao que de fato são: Os ermos do norte. Estas terras em conjunto com a parte boreal da península de Taymyr são o que os antigos povos do continente Hiperbóreo chamavam de _Aasegard._

Terras inóspitas. Nada havia ao redor de Asgard. Somente gelo e neve. Os vilarejos mais próximos são a cidade portuária de Dikson a oeste e o povoado de Nordvik a leste. Entre eles o vazio e a distância de quase mil quilômetros. Ao sul, nada também existia, mantendo este raio como marco.

Mas era justamente dessa pequena cidade de Dikson que provinha os alimentos e produtos distribuídos Sibéria adentro pelo rio Ienessei. Logo não é estranho o fato de vários navios estrangeiros aportarem em seus domínios. Em um desses uma bandeira tricolor pairava no mastro sem vento. Desembarcara do navio holandês um filho pródigo, enfim de volta ao lar.

Não permaneceu na cidade, na mesma noite partira a cavalo para sua terra natal. Havia ainda um bom trecho a ser percorrido e cansado da viagem o jovem rapaz louro dormiu no lombo do animal.

Mesmo acordado sonhava em rever sua família, seu irmão. Dormindo então estava totalmente aberto a suas velhas recordações. E sonhava...

Sonhou. Mas nesta noite o sonho virou pesadelo.

Uma confusão de cores invadiu sua mente. Chamas cresciam aliadas a tempestades de neve. Os gigantes de gelo tombaram, mas o fogo fora consumido. As águas ameaçavam cobrir todos e tudo. Porém, as águas eram lágrimas. Rios de lágrimas correndo em sintonia com rios de sangue.

Quando lhe surgiu nesta tormenta a fonte da qual brotava o infinito rio lamurioso acordou atordoado, desequilibrando-se e quase caindo conseguiu agarrar-se à crina do cavalo, sendo este seu único apoio.

O animal assustado saiu em disparada arrastando consigo o rapaz pendurado em suas espáduas a raspar os pés no assoalho gélido que a tundra proporcionava.

A situação talvez ficasse crítica se persistisse por mais tempo.

Vendo isto um viajante largara sua grossa vestimenta correndo atrás do animal sem rumo. Em instantes apareceu a frente do cavalo imponentemente. De súbito, ele parou. Preocupado, o aparente nômade, procurou pelo cavaleiro. Somente encontrara a cela e os estribos deslocados, a machucar, em volta do corcel.

– Onde estará?

Sob o som fofo de passos na neve viu o vulto que se aproximava dizendo:

– Muito obrigado.

Um pouco espantando Hyoga deixara escapar uma exclamação:

– Ora! – Mas estava feliz em ver o rapaz a salvo, que continuou:

– Obrigado por conseguir aparar este animal desenfreado. Sou-lhe grato.

– Não há o que agradecer. – Disse acariciando o focinho do potro. – Estava mais preocupado com o cavaleiro do animal, mas vejo que se saiu muito bem com todo este tormento.

– É. Sim. Ao que parece dei sorte.

Os olhos se cruzaram, analisando um ao outro, de cima a baixo.

– Parece uma pessoa comum, mas muito ágil e desenvolto. – Sua fisionomia lhe fez pensar se já não o conhecia, refletia Hyoga.

– É um guerreiro! Com certeza, um guerreiro! Como daqueles que meu irmão sonhava em ser quando criança. – O cavaleiro esqueceu-se momentaneamente de Hyoga a sua vista. – Talvez agora Hagen estivesse tão forte como este que estava a sua frente. – Imaginava.

Ao que parecia Hyoga já havia se despedido do desconhecido lhe recomendando precaução com a viagem, pois o clima também poderia lhes oferecer contra-tempos.

Saindo do pequeno transe balbuciou algumas palavras das quais somente estas chegaram aos ouvidos de Hyoga:

–... Seu nome amigo?

De longe Hyoga respondera acenando, mas devido ao rugir do vento cortante o estranho não compreendeu o que dissera.

– Pena. Não escuto. – Pensou em correr atrás de Hyoga, mas... – Estou preocupado com o que pode estar se passando em minha terra. Não há de ser nada. Somente um sonho bobo. – Entretanto Flair lhe vinha novamente em mente, revelando ser a fonte infindável de lágrimas de seu pesadelo.

– Devo ir. – Montou em seu cavalo, pôs-se a galopar, mas deu meia volta e gritou:

– Amigo! Eu me chamo Dankwart!5 Até breve...

Com certeza Hyoga não escutara. Já estava longe, a correr apressado, estranhamente, na mesma direção da qual tinha vindo. Aflito, trilhava o caminho já percorrido no encalço de Asgard, voltando para onde veio.

– O Santuário... – Baforava o ar resfriado de seus pulmões...

Estava retornando. Sentira algo. Perturbado, não pensava em mais nada.

5 – Dankwart, personagem de Sara Rodrigues em sua obra Asgard. (RODRIGUES, Sara. 2004).

**XII – Conselho dos XII**

Não entendia realmente toda a situação, contudo, confiava no General do Atlântico Sul. O porque de tanto receio e de tamanha precaução agora pareciam ser uma boa resposta. Não sentiam nenhuma presença. Isto era causa de mais desconfiança e insegurança. Recuperaram algo por de mais poderoso sem dificuldades. Vinha à tona em sua mente a história que muitos diziam, que o melhor jeito de se impedir um roubo não é dificultar o acesso, mas sim restringir a fuga. Assim o Dragão Marinho se perdia em seus pensamentos...

Rhodes era deveras introvertido. Talvez esta fosse sua maior falha como guerreiro, já que volta e meia estava em maus lençóis por distração, entretanto, talvez fosse sua maior virtude, a qual, espelhava o seu caráter, claramente, em sua maneira de ver o mundo. Não é do tipo de pessoa que é ludibriada facilmente. Logo, tudo o que realiza o faz por convicção e crença, originárias destes inúmeros momentos de reclusão mental.

Nisto, nem reparara que Sorento não mais o acompanhava. Ele havia inesperadamente contido o passo. Quando se deu conta do que ocorrera sagazmente compreendera o que estava por vir. – "Temos companhia...". – Então, somente esperou. Sentia a presença de Sorento alguns metros atrás, mas nem se voltara a ele para questionar sobre o que se passava. O que mais lhe causava estranheza era o fato de não pressentir o inimigo, enquanto Sorento, aparentemente, o fazia.

Logo um timbre profundo ecoou irrompendo o silêncio. – Ratos por toda parte. Pasmém, até aqui! A Terra esta imersa em lixo. Escória por todos os lados, mesmo em santos recintos.

Como se o sol do meio dia irradiasse sua luminosidade por entre os vãos, brilho e calor se fizeram presentes. A cada passo que se aproximava mais difícil era manter as pálpebras abertas, tamanha ofuscação.

– Que cosmo impressionante! – Espantava-se Rhodes, erguendo os braços frente ao rosto a fim de amenizar os efeitos da fúlgida aura.

– As luzes vos perturbam? Ora vejo que são ratos do mar! Das profundezas... Não me estranha protegerem a vista. – Por momentos somente se entreolharam sem tomarem parte de qualquer ação. – Então não pronunciarão seus nomes para que assim eu possa preparar vossas lápides?

Rhodes ameaçou avançar, mas Sorento o conteve com o som de sua flauta. Em séculos tal recinto não recebia a alegria de tão bela melodia. A qual, porém, era indiferente ao áureo guerreiro que se fincara a frente deles.

– Hahah. Preferem morrer sob o som de uma marcha fúnebre? Quanto requinte. Não irei me opor. Enquanto toca suas última notas irei dar fim ao seu amigo.

– Você não irá fazer isso.

– Como?

– Você só irá fazer o que eu desejar que você faça. – Pronunciara interrompendo a canção que soava de seu instrumento.

– Hahah. Patético. Ande, diga seu nome. Gostaria de conhecer o autor de tamanha piada.

– Como eu disse, você não quer nada...

– Ora! Chega de asneiras! – O altivo guerreiro inchara o seu cosmos de ira. Deslocara-se rapidamente ao ataque desferindo socos e chutes em direção ao Marina. Ágeis e velozes seus golpes cortavam o ar e queimavam o chão. Contudo, surpreendera-se com seu adversário, que escapara ileso, e fugaz sendo zombara de tais artimanhas bloqueando o punho de seu oponente somente com a ponta de sua flauta.

– Você sabe muito bem que não devia me enfrentar aqui. – Seus olhos cintilavam repletos por sua certeza, Sorento tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios.

– Besteira.

– Sivan! – Uma voz ressoou forte e vibrante. Uma nova pessoa surgia frente a eles. Rapidamente o guerreiro chamado por ele de Sivan postou-se ajoelhado a seus pés. – Mestre Hodesh, perdoe-me. Somente estava... – Bruscamente interrompido por este novo guerreiro que portava um traje tão imponente quanto uma Armadura de Ouro. Sua semelhança com Sivan era impressionante. Ambos louros de cabelos lisos e longos. Pareciam irmãos, havendo contraste somente entre suas vestimentas, também douradas.

– Sei que estava. Contudo leve-os conforme o estabelecido. Não se preocupe quanto a sua responsabilidade. – E virando-se para os dois guerreiros de Poseidon lhes disse: – Encontrarão agora o que vocês chamam de seu "deus". Vão. Estão aguardando-os. Sivan, conduza-os ao Conselho dos XII.

Rhodes espantado não reagiu. Cruzou seus olhos com os de Sorento e compreendeu que os deviam seguir. – Agora percebo porque fora tão fácil reaver a armadura.

Aquiesceram. Sorento ainda se lamuriava, pois não parecia a ele isso tudo ser uma cilada. Não, não parecia. O que parecia mesmo era uma troca, isto sim. Uma preocupação tomou sua mente. Poseidon, ou mesmo nós, estaríamos de posse de algo que seria de interesse a eles? A Apolo? Sua dúvida somente seria sanada neste tal Conselho dos XII.

**XIII – Ameaças Ilusórias**

– O que eles sentiam nessas horas? Talvez não muito diferentes fossem suas preocupações das minhas, mas a sensação... A sensação não deve ser igual.

Entre o intervalo de uma expiração mais prolongada e outra continuou:

– Eram Cavaleiros de Ouro. Conheciam o poder que detinham, o que não era pouco. Mas o que pensavam em uma situação como está?

Um olhar ao horizonte...

– Confiavam tanto nas suas capacidades? Ou, talvez, nem que por poucos instantes, sentiam medo?

Resposta não teria, a não ser uma vaga provinda de seu interior conflitante. Não chegava a estar confuso. O que lhe perturbava era a angústia da espera. Ao seu ver as situações eram diferentes. O invasor, geralmente, já sabe dos desafios que encontrará entre as escadarias. Como um soldado infante, a única coisa que tem a perder é a vida. Porém, se a arrisca, está disposto a perde-la e logo não possui freios. Caso carregue alguém junto a ele ao palácio dos mortos já será lucro a sua causa.

Com o guardião é diferente.

Além de poder perder sua vida em batalha, o defensor tem preocupações mais extensas. Protetor e protegido, logo havia algo a se dar mais valor que a própria vida. Havia ainda a vida de seus companheiros das Casas Zodiacais seguintes. Sua morte poderia significar a morte de outros.

Contrapondo esta visão agora com o momento atual indagou-se:

– O que defendo?

Um forte calor atingiu seu coração como que o acariciasse e o mergulhasse em um mar de tranqüilidade. Encontrara a resposta. Defendia seus amigos. Amigos que defendiam a justiça. Não resguardava o Santuário. Os templos são somente símbolos.

Nisso novamente o manto negro da dúvida caiu sobre sua vista. Não enxergava além de suas emoções.

– Por que devemos proteger o Símbolo da Justiça e não a Justiça em si?

A Justiça estava morta e Shiryu chorou ao relento na entrada da Casa de Libra.

Segundo após segundo o tempo corria e os invasores já se encontravam às portas do templo geminiano. Mais abaixo colunas de fumaça cresciam aos céus. As casas de Áries e Touro estavam em chamas. Três pontos fulgentes faziam companhia a Lua a iluminar a noite. Três porque o Relógio de Fogo também era consumido pelo seu codinome.

Algo, porém, fizera os invasores parar por instantes à frente das estátuas de Cástor e Pólux. Uma surpresa. Era a armadura de Gêmeos. A nova armadura dourada de Gêmeos, que parecia apontar para as duas entradas existentes como se dissesse: "Por um lado ou por outro...".

Um subalterno da invasora tocara na sagrada armadura. Como conseqüência de seu ato obteve uma queimadura em sua mão, que fora percorrida por altíssima voltagem, e uma reprimenda de sua líder, que agora dizia:

– Vocês oito se dividam e sigam. O grupo que primeiro atravessar os salões geminianos mande um dos vossos nos avisar e avancem sozinhos à próxima Casa. Esperaremos aqui. – Dizia a mulher de cabelos ruivos, acompanhada dos três gigantes.

Após uma hora, ninguém regressara.

– Vamos! – Impôs a moça aos três, adentrando a Casa a sua esquerda, a de Pólux, invadindo a escuridão.

Os quatro se viram atravessando o Poço-das-Almas. Logo perceberam que o caminho que escolheram era uma transição dimensional que os levara até ali. Contudo não sabiam se estavam ainda na Casa de Gêmeos ou na seguinte, Câncer.

A porta do inferno de Máscara da Morte estava muito diferente de outrora, da qual o Cavaleiro de Ouro tinha orgulho de ostentar como troféu. Não haviam mais almas conturbadas vagando rumo ao Reino de Hades. Não havia mais poço. Não havia mais o Hades.

Penumbra total. Não era possível ver nada. Não havia nada, aliás, somente o nada havia. O que quer que fosse tudo isto estava começando a deixar a bela moça entediada.

Não se dera conta que a seus pés jaziam mortos dois de seus guerreiros. Aliás, um guerreiro de Actea Demeter e outro de Ártemis. _Rooster_ Bélénos e _Axis_ Acteon. Aparentemente mortos após longo combate, visto pelas escoriações de seus corpos e o estado precário de suas vestimentas.

Contudo, os quatro continuaram a avançar. Em pouco tempo estavam dispersos, a sós com a penumbra. A deusa não havia notado que agora caminhava sozinha, quando, ao longe, sentira a presença de dois cosmos em choque, combatendo-se avidamente. Apressou-se, mas quanto mais andava, mais longe estava da arena do confronto. Estava perdida em um labirinto níger.

Subitamente os sons de passos iam ao seu encontro. Trazendo consigo uma aura reluzente, portando uma armadura dourada. A armadura de Gêmeos...

– Mas, ora vejam, se não é Saga! Saga de Gêmeos. Então é você o responsável por esta dimensão? Meus parabéns. Não é fácil, mesmo para mim, sentir o cosmo de meus aliados ou inimigos, aqui, em seus domínios.

Aparentemente sem mover os lábios: – Dispenso elogios. Gostaria de saber quem se acha no direito de se apoderar do Sagrado Santuário de Athena em sua ausência, ainda na petulância de incógnita estar. Quem é a atrevida?

– Hum... Eu não seria capaz disso.Iria me apresentar sim, diretamente ao mestre do Santuário. E veja qual não é minha surpresa de encontrá-lo (vivo) aqui perante mim. – Passando a mão em seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás: – Meu nome é Héstia, deusa olímpica soberana das chamas sagradas. Também me conhecem como Vesta. – Apoiando-se em seu cetro olha para Saga com um tom cínico. – Mas e você? Achei que estivesse morto...

– Sim, estou. – Secamente.

– Concordo. Tendo-me como adversária, realmente. Se não está, estará.

Sem pestanejar o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos utiliza seu Explosão Galáctica, implodindo o chão a sua volta, contudo, antes que conseguisse desferir seu golpe... – Piada! Isto não funcionará comigo! – Com seu braço direito semi-estendido, em um simples ato de cerrar os punhos, Héstia derruba Saga facilmente. – Não seja imbecil! Sou muito mais poderosa. Sou uma deusa frente a um decrépito. Morra definitivamente! Chamas Sagradas Imortais! – Evocara sua principal técnica.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos sofre com o duro impacto do golpe e com a sucção da corrente de ar causada. Logo está coberto pelo fogo. Uma coluna de chamas. Sua pele queima e despencam pedaços de seu corpo. Horrível. Mas, ainda sim, se levantou somente para receber o ataque final impiedoso de Héstia.

– Finalmente morto! – Disse com um sorriso insinuante nos lábios. – Mas quem era o tolo? Sei que não era Saga... – Por isso talvez, por saber que não era Saga realmente, tenha sido tão ávida em eliminar seu adversário. Após ajeitar suas madeixas percebe novamente a presença de dois guerreiros a se digladiar e algo lhe veio à cabeça: – Se Saga, ou quem se passava por tal, projetava esta dimensão, por que ela não se desfez?

– Chega de gracinhas! – Elevando sutilmente o nível cósmico de suas forças, Héstia expandia seu poder por toda vastidão, levitando. Em um piscar de olhos a ilusão do Poço-das-Almas se extinguiu. Permanecia ainda na Casa de Gêmeos, e a alguns metros de distância, dois gigantes lutavam ferozmente. Arges e Brontes se enfrentavam como se fossem rivais desde tempos imemoriáveis.

– A Ilusão não foi desfeita para eles – Subitamente surgia ao lado de Vesta o ciclope Estéropes.

– Hum... Você, ah sim, entendo. Então o homem que matei deveria ser um dos serviçais, não?

– Sim, correto. Era o Hyunkell (Legionário da Rosa dos Ventos). Hermes é carta fora do baralho, perdera seu representante...

– "Logo todas as cartas estarão no limbo". – Concluíra Héstia. – E o restante do grupo de Hyunkell? Bélénos, Acteon e Mateh... Devem ter sucumbido a este estratagema tão simples, porém mortal. Até mesmo dois gigantes ciclopes foram controlados... – Héstia admirada estava com o autor de tamanha façanha.

– Sim. Bélénos e Acteon se mataram. Idiotas, nem desconfiaram de uma possível farsa. Deixei que se matassem. Aos meus olhos Saga lutava contra Canon e Canon contra Saga. – Pausando por instantes, continuou: – Tive um contra-tempo com Mateh. Essa _Berserk_ de Naga até que não é fraca. Por isso que Ares gabava-se tanto de dizer que um _Berserkker_ de Ares vale por dois Cavaleiros de Athena. – Disse jogando o corpo quase morto do guerreiro ao chão.

– Típico. Você sabia de tudo e não me avisou. Ah não, compreendo. Não podia me avisar. Corria o risco de eu te confundir com o inimigo.

– Exato. Hum... Mas o que faço com este traste? Dou um fim nele agora mesmo? – Se agachara a ponto de desferir o golpe de misericórdia. Era só receber a permissão.

– Deixe-o viver. Com certeza o autor desta brincadeira não o deixará escapar. Trate de acordá-lo. – Voltando-se aos combatentes, admirou a persistência de ambos. Seus olhos brilhavam, era de fato o que mais gostavam de fazer, no linguajar deles: brigar. – Estes dois palhaços... Ei vocês! – Gritara.

Os dois gigantes instantaneamente fixaram suas pernas ao chão, como se estivessem perplexos com algo. Pareceu que falaram algumas palavras sem nexo e esboçaram até um ataque à deusa. – Sabia. – Tão rápido fora o ataque de Héstia em resposta ao vacilo dos ciclopes que o que se viu a seguir foram pilhas de entulho e concreto por sobre os gigantes. Tombaram frente a simples vontade de Héstia.

Soerguidos dos escombros e passadas as explicações, Brontes e Arges resmungavam. – Como pude cair neste truque? – Não é possível – Dentre outras indagações. O que mais contrariava Brontes era o fato de estar levando a pior na luta contra Arges-Saga. Já o ciclope dos raios reais mantinha um leve sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

– Andem logo! Vamos adiante. Já perdemos muito tempo. Ainda estamos somente na terceira Casa Zodiacal. – Apressaram-se a sair. Porém, a cólera lhes dominou quando viram a próxima casa que se erguera aos seus olhares.

– Gêmeos?!

A ilusão não cedera. Mas algo havia de diferente. Novamente a imagem de uma armadura às portas dos salões. Entretanto, não era a Armadura de Gêmeos e sim a Armadura de Ouro de Leão. – Enfim se revelará... Apareça! – Gritara ferozmente e canalizando seu cosmo em seu cetro lançou sua ira sobre a armadura leonina. Repartindo-se e voando ao ar, suas peças não tocaram o chão momentos depois.

Uma forte torrente de ar quente atravessou o salão. Os três Ciclopes e o Berserkker sentiam os seus pés queimando, como se nadassem em um mar de lava.

– Hum... Isto é reconfortante. – Ironizava Héstia. – Sabia que era você. – Encarava nos olhos a figura que apareceu trajando a reluzente veste felina.

– Bem vindos aos seus funerais. Esta é minha Casa Zodiacal. Leão.

**XIV – Jóias Lapidadas**

– Não gostaram do meu novo truque? Um belo passa tempo não acham?

Uma ave púrpura de fogo voa em suas mentes carregando com ela a falsa visão da Casa de Gêmeos. O cenário era outro, com um leão rugindo a espera. Espantados indagavam: – Ora! Já estamos na quinta Casa Zodiacal? – Não foi necessário muito tempo para que todos entendessem que o responsável pela brincadeira que presenciaram até o momento estava agora a os encarar nos olhos.

– Fênix!

– Não, não sou Fênix! Sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, Ikki.

Havia um tom de respeito pairando no ar. Geralmente a hierarquia define o sentido do fluxo de subserviência ou susserania. Normal então que o respeito contido na cena fosse de Ikki para com a deusa, estando ela em um nível superior. Contudo, contra a normalidade, o que se via era até uma certa admiração de Héstia para com o Santo Dourado de Athena.

– Então, é você...

Nada na vida é unânime. Muito menos em um grupo onde existe um seguidor de Ares. Sem consideração a todo o cerimonial de tal encontro, Mateh interrompeu: – Ora vejam! Se não é o famoso Ikki. – Rindo de sua esperteza (pensava o ser) continuou: – Me diga Ikki, o Santuário está com falta de Cavaleiros? Pergunto, pois, onde está o verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Leão que devia estar nos aguardando? O célebre Santuário estaria a contratar trabalhadores temporários? A crise da economia é seria, eu sei. Tão séria que até mesmo você, está fazendo bicos, não?

A estirpe dos guerreiros de Ares nunca foi das melhores, mas Mateh frente a média estaria abaixo da mesma. Para ele não importava o fato de que minutos atrás quase morrera nas mãos de Estéropes. Nada abala o orgulho e a soberba de um _Berserkker_. Somente sendo relevante a ele a pilhéria e a humilhação alheia.

Ikki não lhe deu a mínima consideração (aparentemente). Só tinha olhos para a sua desafiante, que para não deixar Mateh a falar sozinho, sem respostas, contemporizou-se: – Não Naga. Não se engane. Este guerreiro que está diante de você não é o mesmo de outrora. Sinto uma grande força nele. Além do seu cosmo esplendoroso, um potencial. – Mudo, Mateh corroia-se por dentro. – Ikki merece nosso respeito e uma luta justa. Porém Ikki... – Dizia se dirigindo diretamente ao Cavaleiro. –... Você deve saber que não é capaz (ainda) de enfrentar alguém como eu. Será que aquela sua última experiência não lhe mostrou nada?

Hades, Shun, Morte, Lembranças... Cenas e mais cenas. Mas que agora não passariam de lembranças? Não. Ainda eram emoções presentes que como tal doíam como feridas em carne viva.

Lutas, Armaduras, Desejos, Vidas... Mortes. Em suma, esforços, meros esforços contra um deus. Um deus que fora derrotado por tais esforços. Esforços em prol do amor e da amizade. Isto acalentava o ânimo de Ikki, que concluíra verbalmente:

– A morte e a derrota eram as únicas saídas. Mas veja, estou diante de ti. Claro que, não diretamente, não tinha capacidade para tanto (não derrotei Hades), mas ajudei meus amigos, ajudei Athena, a devolver a luz a estas terras. Sim Héstia, respondendo sua questão, me mostrou tudo o que eu devia saber, me mostrou tudo o que eu já sabia e o que eu continuarei a fazer. Lutarei até a morte em defesa do que acredito.

– Palavras nobres Ikki, mas não se intrometa em questões divinas. – Remendou Héstia.

– Desculpe-me a franqueza, mas é você que está se intrometendo em um Santuário alheio.

– Não se desculpe. Você não tem culpa por não saber a verdade.

– E qual seria a sua verdade Héstia?

–...

Continuou Ikki: – Não me interessa a sua verdade Vesta. O que quero saber é: Qual de vocês será meu oponente? Ou talvez queiram lutar em conjunto? – Nisto os três Ciclopes se adiantam, como se aceitassem o desafio. Porém, Héstia intervém.

– Este confronto seria desleal, indo de encontro à ética e aos ideais dos Cavaleiros. Eu não permitiria.

– Ora, eu lhe peço... – Ikki atingia psicologicamente seus adversários, que o tinham como a vaidade em pessoa. Contudo o aval de Héstia foi dado. – Amém. – Disse.

Os três Ciclopes pulam, como cães em caça, para cima de Ikki. Pareciam pairar no ar. A visão de seus corpos volumosos a cair bruscamente era espantosa. Definitivamente uma tempestade. Imaginem as conseqüências de tal tormenta. No ar, era como se fosse um único ser em suas três supraformas. O raio, o relâmpago e o trovão.

Seria possível ouvir de longe:

– Raio Cósmico Real.

– Relâmpago Profano das Trevas.

– Tártaro Trovão.

Evocaram seus golpes do além-inferno, o Tártaro, local da eterna tempestade. Onde, em eras mitológicas, a lenda era real e os ciclopes foram aprisionados.

Ao primeiro golpe Ikki conseguira esquivar-se, sumindo momentaneamente do ângulo de visão de Arges. Entretanto, as ondas elétricas se dispersaram, o que denunciou que escapara ao golpe. De relance Estéropes surge atrás de Ikki, agarrando-o. A Pressão era imensa. O Cavaleiro de Ouro viu brotar da terra feixes de luz chicoteantes, esparsos. Expandiram-se até se alinhar a percorrer todas as fibras de seu corpo. Era o Relâmpago Profano que subiria aos céus, se não fosse Ikki estar no meio de seu caminho.

Soltando um _kiai _edesvencilhando-se do gigante com duas cotoveladas viu-se livre para contra-atacar (e atacou). Contudo, a parede de luz não se desfizera. Desta vez Ikki foi atingido por tamanha voltagem que fora atirado longe, justamente em direção do Tártaro Trovão de Brontes.

A Casa de Leão veio abaixo. O estrondo de tal golpe não somente ferira os tímpanos dos presentes como também havia feito o teto descer ao chão e o chão subir às nuvens. Até mesmo Brontes estava com parte de suas pernas submersas em rochas desfragmentadas. Sobre elas pairava Héstia.

Tentavam encontrar o corpo de Ikki por entre os destroços. Nada. Ao fundo, próximo à antiga entrada do templo leonino, Arges gritara dizendo que tinha achado algo. Um corpo. Era Mateh, morto. Contudo não havia morrido soterrado. Marcas de queimaduras estavam em todo seu corpo e praticamente sua _Berserk_ se evaporara, restando somente seu escudo medievalesco. Tinha sido pego de surpresa.

Quanto mais reviravam os escombros, mais surpresos ficavam. Ao todo, junto a Mateh, jaziam mais quatro corpos de guerreiros. Igualmente visíveis nestes as marcas de queimaduras. Eram, com certeza, os outros invasores, separados pelo próprio Ikki.

– Incrível, ele dera cabo com todos os guerreiros olímpicos. – Dúvidas rondavam agora os três Ciclopes. Não esperavam tamanho poderio por parte dos Cavaleiros. Nada temiam, não duvidavam por medo. Duvidavam, pois, se isto tudo era necessário.

Héstia, como que se interpretasse as faces pensativas dos três brutamontes, pronunciou-se avidamente interpelando-os. – É necessário pelas aparências. Aparentemente eles são fortes. E, verdade, os são. Aparentemente somos os vilões. E, verdade, seríamos. Contudo as aparências precisam ser lapidadas. Digamos então, que somos ourives a lapidar jóias...

**XV – Fogo Contra Fogo**

A curtos passos avançava por entre os escombros. Seu sangue escorria pela boca. Estava ferido de corpo, mas fortalecido de alma. – Por que procuram um vivo entre os mortos? – Perguntou triunfante a seus adversários.

– Ikki! – Não chegaram a se surpreender. – Bom Ikki, muito bom. – Ressentia Arges. – Agora entendemos porque te derrubamos. Sua velocidade é impressionante. Depois de se esquivar do meu golpe você ficou livre para aplicar um golpe fulminante no coitado do Nagah. Contudo ficou com a guarda exposta aos ataques seguintes.

– Foi um simples momento de distração.

– Ikki! Você sabe que se nós lutarmos juntos com todo nosso poder não poderá nos vencer. Deixe o orgulho de lado e lute como um Cavaleiro digno de sua Ordem e de sua Armadura.

O Leão abaixara a cabeça por momentos. Não entendia o que seria a concepção de dignidade para estes invasores. Aliás, não sabia realmente quais seriam as intenções desses guerreiros. A heterogeneidade dos integrantes do grupo e a aparente conduta moral da deusa, entre outros fatores, despertaram uma inquietante questão em Ikki. Por que?

– Eu sei que não sou digno desta Armadura. Mas a ocasião a faz necessária. Também não sou cego... – Pausadamente completou: – Pois bem. Eu lutarei somente com um de vós. Os outros que passem. Shiryu e Shun ão de dar conta.

– Faz o certo Ikki. Você já fez muito, só com suas brincadeirinhas eliminou oito de meus guerreiros, além de nos ter atrasado bastante. Entretanto... – Héstia questionava o Cavaleiro. –... Quem dará conta de enfrentar uma deusa? De me enfrentar, Ikki?

Como se Ikki despertasse para a verdade, compreendendo a provocação de Héstia, aproximou-se lentamente dela elevando o seu flamejante cosmo. Enquanto caminhava sentiu sua Armadura cintilar e ficar mais leve. Sentiu-se mais forte, e assim, partiu para um golpe final. Uma Ave Fênix ao velho estilo irradiou-se no horizonte queimando grande parte de tudo (do pouco) que havia a sua volta. Mas isso somente favoreceu o poder de Héstia, que pela primeira vez parecia estar fora-de-si e controlando todas as labaredas ao seu redor lançou-as de volta a Ikki com suas Chamas Sagradas. Colunas auriflamas envolviam o Cavaleiro de Leão, fazendo parecer evaporar todos os resquícios de força em seu corpo. O poder de Héstia deixou-o momentaneamente inconsciente. Sentia-se desamparado...

– Sentindo falta de Athena, Ikki?

Ikki encontrou nas palavras sarcásticas de Héstia algo que o afligiu profundamente. Ele não sentia a presença calorosa do cosmo de Saori, que em horas tempestuosas sempre se manifestava trazendo de volta vida a seu coração. Vesta provocou um sentimento incontrolável em seu âmago. E este sentimento explodiu.

– Agora você entendeu, Ikki!

Os estridentes silvos provocados pelas correntes de ar que cortavam os alabastros cessaram ao despertar do "pequeno rei". _Regulus _brilhava no coração da constelação de Leão, e este era o seu significado, pequeno rei.

Alguém contemplava o céu em silêncio. Via nascer o rei enquanto no horizonte ao ocaso se punha a ave púrpura. Permaneceria assim por horas a fio, se pudesse, a contemplar as estrelas. Cada expiar do brilho luminar celeste a recordava daquele garoto imprudente, que talvez fosse como um irmão para ela.

– "Irmão"...

– Marin.

–..."Meu irmão...".

– Marin! Mestra...

Somente após ouvir tal título Marin se desfizera do seu passado remoto, que logo em breve, no futuro, não se mostrará tão distante. Era Jabu quem adentrara no salão e chamava por seu nome. Não demorou muito e o Cavaleiro de Bronze já tinha despejado todas as suas preocupações acerca da invasão que sofriam. Queria permissão para descer as escadarias e lutar por Atena.

– Marin, mestra... Autorize-me. – Jabu não podia ver nos olhos encobertos de sua soberana a reação a tal pedido, mas com os dons mentais que possuía já sentia que qualquer decisão que viesse a ser proferida não seria aquela que gostaria de ouvir. Contudo, nada ouviu, ao menos não da boca de Marin.

– Não se atreva Jabu, seu momento ainda chegará! – Podia esta frase soar arrogante e fria, mas até mesmo o Unicórnio compreendera que não era Auriol que dizia isto, mas sim a própria Razão.

– E o que faremos então?

– Lutaremos!... Fez se breve silêncio, mas Auriol prosseguiu: – Sei que seu sangue ferve mais pela espera e por ver os embates de seus companheiros do que pela sua própria batalha... – Pausou novamente sua fala, fez menção em expor o quanto falho seria esta atitude descabida do Cavaleiro de Bronze e pior, o quanto seria desnecessário e que de nada seria relevante para o curso do destino. Porém, se calou após dizer somente isto:

– Nem você, nem mais nenhum aqui presente são dignos de defender o solo das 12 Casas que não sejam aqueles que lá já estão a empenhar suas vidas nisto.

Estas palavras ecoaram gravemente pelo aposento fazendo revelar que ali estavam presentes outras sombras, mudas, e assim permaneceram, no silêncio e na escuridão, sob o prateado luzir da lua.

II 

Caminhava por entre as eternas brumas. A névoa era espessa e contínua, que chegava a cobrir a altura de seus joelhos. Ainda sim prosseguia a vagar na noite sozinho sem rumo. O lugar por onde andava não lhe trazia boas recordações, contudo não resistia ao fato, volta e meia tinha que estar ali. Aprendera a deixar as lembranças em seu devido lugar, no passado.

– Irmão, ei! Aonde vai a estas horas? – Ouviu-se uma voz esbaforida que se aproximava.

– "Irmão"? – Pensou. – Não sou teu irmão! – Esta palavra doía em seu íntimo. Evitava a todo custo pensar nela desde que tomou conhecimento da trama do destino que as moiras a ele lhes proporcionaria em breve. – Não tenho irmão Odisseu. – E terminou mentalmente: –... "Mas uma irmã...".

Não se deu ao trabalho de explicar o que fazia vagando ao léu pelo Olimpo. Odisseu também nem dera atenção a isto e não era sua intenção provocar Ícaro, seu companheiro de milícia. – Por que sempre te vejo perambulando por esta antiga prisão Ícaro? – Uma pergunta que não encontrou resposta. Indiferente Odisseu desviou o assunto. – Vamos. Teseus e Belerofonte já te aguardam sob a Criselefantina. Amanhã será um dia importante...

– Eu sei... Não preciso de babá caro Odisseu, pode ir. Sei de minhas responsabilidades... – Odisseu estranhou tamanha acidez em tais palavras, mas consentiu quando viu um pequeno sorriso na face de Ícaro e assim partiu em direção aos áureos Portões de Jano.

– Amanhã... O dia que esperei há tanto tempo... Hoje, preferia que esta alvorada jamais nascesse. – Nisso achou ter visto despontar ao longe, no leste, os primeiros raios da aurora que refletiam em sua Glória, seu traje de batalha. Contudo isto não era possível, a lua ainda seria soberana dos céus por algumas horas. – Mas que brilho é esse? – Pouco a pouco Ícaro percebeu o seu engano. Os cavalos que se aproximavam não eram aqueles que conduziam o carro solar, nem os da Aurora. Contudo puxavam sim uma quádriga reluzente que trazia à Olímpia Hodesh, líder dos Solares de Apolo e seus dois "convidados" de origem Marina.

– Agora compreendo. Estes guerreiros de Apolo realmente possuem um brilho especial, mas... O que será que tramam? – Em poucos instantes talvez saberia, pois eles estavam indo a sua direção rumo aos Portões de Jano.

– Boa noite Mensageiro dos Deuses6, que fazes sob o sereno da noite? – Saudou cordialmente. Respondendo ao cumprimento de Hodesh com um aceno Ícaro replicou numa mistura de cinismo e sarcasmo: – Simplesmente tomo sereno... Mas e vocês guerreiros do Sol, o que fazem apreciando a Lua? Isto não seria um sacrilégio?

– Hahah. Não caro amigo. Para nós não existe Noite que a luz de Apollo não transforme em Dia. Estamos a cumprir nossos deveres... – Interpelando o jovem louro Ícaro falou:

6 – Mensageiro dos Deuses é a tradução fidedigna de _Ângelus_, do latim. São os Anjos do Olimpo.

– Ah sim, vejo que trazes visitas consigo... – Sorento e Rhodes fitaram o homem que obstruía seus caminhos a entrada do Olimpo. Rhodes logo dissipou seus pensamentos e esquecera de Ícaro, que a seu ver, devia ser outro guerreiro qualquer. Já Sorento não. Não dirigiu uma palavra ao Mensageiro, porém não tirou a sensação daquele cosmos da mente. Havia algo de dúbio naquele guerreiro. Sim, pairavam dúvidas na alma daquele sujeito, concluíra. E isto era bom. Era bom ver no adversário pontos fracos... E Sorento, com certeza, saberia explorá-los a seu favor, digo, a favor de Poseidon.

O Marina nem se dera conta que já haviam cruzado a entrada do Olimpo...

Fênix se pôs no horizonte... – Ikki, meu irmão... – Shun carregava o elmo de sua Armadura em seu braço direito enquanto se dirigia ao exterior do que restou da Casa de Virgem. Quando lá chegou o que viu o espantou: Uma pira crescente e fumegante de chamas. A Casa de Leão, ou o que sobrou dela, foi tomada pelo fogo.

Estranhamente Shun não sentia a presença de ninguém, nem a de seu irmão. Contudo, pressentia que não podia abandonar seu posto, que algo sairia dentre aquelas labaredas. Cenas semelhantes que ocorreram no passado e que confortavam seu coração lhe vieram à mente. Mas, confortavam, pois, não mais confortava. Fosse Ikki, fosse o invasor que se elevasse da pira, Shun permaneceria inerente ao seu dever. O novo Cavaleiro de Virgem não se surpreendeu quando viu a sua frente o vulto ígneo tão conhecido... – Ikki...

**XVI – Infeliz Rapsódia******

(a visão de Shun)

Quando o vi sair daquela cortina de fumaça, não sei porque razão, não senti o peso de meu dever ser diluído. Talvez tudo já estivesse terminado naquele momento, mas, mesmo sem minhas correntes, e mesmo sem sentir os cosmos intrusos, duvidava disso. Ele chegou carregando em seus ombros um corpo, que aparentava ser feminino, e um outro em seus braços que logo identifiquei, era Shaina.

Não me dirigiu a palavra. Nos dois últimos degraus, com cuidado, colocou a Amazona de Prata ainda inconsciente e com um fino rastro de sangue, já meio cicatrizado, que havia escorrido em sua face. Tirou de suas espáduas a outra convalescente e pôs ao lado da primeira. – June! – Exclamei e avancei alguns passos em sua direção até apoiar sua cabeça em minhas mãos. Vi que seu rosto estava corado e respirava normalmente. Ela estava bem. Tive impressão dela ter momentaneamente aberto os olhos, mas foi só impressão, logo outra coisa me chamaria a atenção: Gotas de sangue respingavam em mim.

Sabia que era sangue do meu irmão que escorria de seu braço. Ele continuava parado a meu lado a olhar para o fogaréu que tomara sua casa, a casa leonina. Eu esperava que dissesse algo. Talvez não houvesse o que dizer, por isso respeitei e calado me sentei nos degraus tendo à vista as chamas incessantes que se alastraram pelos primeiros templos zodiacais.

O vento trazia a baforada de ar quente lá de baixo. Estranhamente aquele aroma me fez bem, a ponto de não ver mais necessidade de tamanho silêncio. Chamei pelo nome de meu irmão algumas vezes, mas ele permanecia impávido e de olhar fixo. Quando levei minha mão para tocar em seus ombros ele se virou abruptamente. Enfim olhou em meus olhos e eu nos dele, vendo um brilho neles mais incandescente que a própria fênix.

– Ikki, o que há? – Balbuciei. Nisso fechou os olhos e avançou alguns metros. Se eu não saísse de seu caminho trombaríamos. Antes que pudesse novamente perguntar o porque dele agir assim senti às minhas costas quatro sombras negras de aura flamejante subirem degrau-por-degrau as escadarias.

Era como um desafio. Em poucos segundos estavam todos lá, parados a me olhar, exceto Ikki que permanecia de costas para mim. Não consegui compreender aquela situação, nem tive tempo. Sofri mais uma surpresa: Meu irmão quebrara o silêncio dizendo: – Você tem trabalho, Shun...

(a visão de Ikki)

"Não olho para trás, nem me arrependo do que faço, simplesmente faço, fazendo todo o possível". Não, não fui eu quem disse isso, mas sim Héstia. No calor da batalha percebi por detrás de suas palavras algo que eu mesmo defendi, outrora, nestas mesmas 12 Casas. Tentávamos abrir os olhos dos nossos oponentes, e estes os nossos.

Shaka... Ele sabia que acima dos dois pontos de vista existia algo maior. A Verdade, muitos pensariam isso. Pode até ser, mas até ela é relativa. Este é o ponto. Não há como permanecer cego frente a isto e Shaka, mesmo de olhos fechados, via mais longe que todos tal questão.

Explodi todo meu cosmos de maneira tão vívida e intensa que, tenho certeza, era capaz de dar cabo a qualquer um destes oponentes... Mas, por quê? Para quê? Não consegui desferir o golpe fatal.

Muitas coisas pensei, mas ficou claro que eles não passariam por mim. Héstia compreendeu isto. Sei que essa deusa não é uma divindade guerreira. Pairavam no ar realmente muitas questões. Não quis solucioná-las. Não sei nem se sou capaz disto. Somente dei tempo ao tempo...

– "O que tiver de ser, será...".

De súbito Héstia acenara a Arges e Brontes que trouxeram desacordadas em seus braços June e Shaina. Mais dúvidas surgiriam em mim se já não tivesse consciência de ter tomado a escolha certa. Afinal que inimigo vil e cruel preserva seus adversários e ainda pede: "Ikki, leve-as daqui para outro lugar", como a deusa acabara de lhe pedir?

Não olhei para trás e ninguém me acompanhou. Senti o calor das chamas tomarem todo o local que havia deixado, mas não senti agressividade naquela queima. Na verdade o odor exalado era purificante, ao menos para os pensamentos. Carreguei as duas moças até a Casa seguinte onde estava meu irmão. Ele, já à porta como se me esperasse. Mais que isso, esperava alguma explicação, que não dei. Sequer olhei em seu rosto. Shun deve, pensei, agir por senso próprio. Minhas questões não seriam as dele. Ele deve lutar pelo o que acredita e eu... Lutar para acreditar em algo.

Pronto, eles já avançavam novamente. Era a hora de me testar, e testar a Shun também... – Você tem trabalho, Shun. – Disse e a partir disso não mais voltei minha vista para eles, mas lá permaneci.

(a visão de Héstia)

– Como ele pode lutar de forma tão esplêndida se mal sabe pelo que luta? – Era o que eu questionava a princípio. Realmente esta indagação tem fundamento. Ikki com certeza não lutava por ou pela verdade, mas por fé, e isto bastava. Compreendi o porque de, no momento decisivo, ele refugar seu ataque. Sua fé não deveria fazer oposição a uma fé alheia, se esta fosse justa...

Pobres humanos, vivem envoltos a conceitos, se embebedam deles e por eles se afogam e perdem o juízo. Mas nisso Ikki se mostrou diferente. Athena deve se orgulhar muito de tão valoroso guerreiro, de tão valoroso homem. Se seus 88 defensores forem dessa estirpe Zeus fez bem em concedê-la o protetorado da terra...

Lá vou eu me apegar a fios de esperança... Ainda sim, existem fios...

Por momentos divaguei até ser desperta por um chamado de Brontes dizendo que Ikki já partira levando as duas Amazonas. Devia então eu cumprir minha missão. Envolvi-me pelo calor e com as sagradas chamas exauri as impurezas do pouco que sobrou do belo templo zodiacal. A cada lasca que minhas flamas tomavam, eu sentia em minhas narinas o vapor intragável do sangue por inúmeras vezes lá derramado.

– Quanto sangue! Este ciclo... Este ciclo nunca irá acabar... – Chorei por instantes. Instantes, tudo tão efêmero, mas ao mesmo tempo tão duradouro, eterno... Como o fio da esperança, tão frágil, ao mesmo tempo tão persistente.

Novamente fui desperta pelos Ciclopes de Zeus que me alertavam que eu devia seguir em frente. Seguir até o fim.

(desfecho) 

– O que vocês querem aqui? Ikki, o que faz aqui? – Perguntas estas que passaram em branco. Estéropes em tom jocoso provocou: – Acho que ele não quer falar com você! Hahahah... – Shun voltou seus olhos para o irmão quem em nada se alterava.

– Esqueça-o! – Gritou Héstia, mostrando pela primeira vez o tom de sua bela voz ao Dourado, e continuou: – Você tem maiores problemas a sua frente, não?

Shun tentando tomar o controle da situação (ou mesmo tentando entendê-la) remendou: – Por que vocês seriam problemas para mim? O que pretendem?

Héstia calou-se e deixou que os três brutamontes fizessem aquilo que fazem de melhor: serem rudes trogloditas; e nisto Estéropes se superava: – O que nós pretendemos, com certeza, não te diz respeito. Mas, talvez, o que faremos e como faremos você deva saber, se, afinal, você estiver disposto a se opor a nós, e morrer por isso!

– Aprendi, com muitas percas e sofrimentos, que para morrer basta estar vivo. Com um motivo para tal então, é muito mais fácil seguir o destino de minha estrela protetora. Prefiro morrer em prol de uma causa a matar pela mesma.

– Ora! – Interviu espantado Arges. – Então não se colocará em nosso caminho, tão facilmente desejando a morte? Não sei se é uma atitude covarde ou louvável...

– Como posso estar em seu caminho, quando foram vocês que se colocaram à frente do meu? Além do mais, ainda não me contaram o que planejam e o que fazem aqui. Sem isto não posso permitir que atravessem as ruínas desta Casa.

– Então se nós decidirmos avançar a qualquer custo você nos impediria de que forma, se não deseja nos matar? – Ironicamente indagava Arges.

– Não desejo, mas se não existir outro caminho. Pelo bem de outros alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo. Um dia pagarei pelos meus atos, e feliz, se tiver conseguido cumprir minhas metas. Prefiro isto a ver sofrimento alheio.

– Meras palavras, Cavaleiro. Mas quem é você para poder julgar se podemos atravessar ou não? – Novamente Arges.

– Me nomearam protetor desta Casa. Como seu guardião e como Cavaleiro de Ouro a mim e aos demais cabe essa decisão, tudo sob os ideais de Atena.

– Ideais de Atena, pff... E por acaso Atena é infalível? – Ria Estéropes.

– E alguém é? – Shun fitou Héstia inquisitivamente.

– Ora, ela não é uma deusa? Sua deusa?

– Não me importa o que ela é. Só me importa que defendemos a mesma coisa.

Após este debate tão espontâneo e de respostas instantâneas os ciclopes quase perderam a argumentação. Shun se saíra maravilhosamente bem, embora, no fundo, ainda achasse tudo aquilo desnecessário. Héstia então se fez ouvir: – Todos defendem os seus interesses, sejam eles quais forem. Por isso cumpra teu dever Cavaleiro, pois vim tomar posse desse santuário. Atravessarei estes escombros com ou sem seu consentimento. – Héstia parou brevemente por curtos segundos: – Mas não seremos nós que lutaremos com você, de qualquer maneira...

– Como?

– Surpreso?

Sim, e muito. Não queria acreditar no que nos parece tão óbvio. Teria que lutar contra Ikki? Mas por quê? Como Ikki... Héstia continuou: – Por que o espanto? Prove a sua fé por Athena agora ("ou provem")...

Sem se fazer de rogada Héstia deixara Shun com seu irmão enquanto avançava soturnamente. Após cruzar Ikki, este se voltou para o Cavaleiro de Virgem: – Vamos Shun! Defenda Atena! Morra por alguém que já morreu, se assim desejar.

**XVII – Visões do Real**

– Meu Senhor, chegaram! Telamon mandou-nos um aviso pelos batedores. Parece que não vieram sozinhos. – Uma instigante mulher entrara aos aposentos píticos do Olimpo. Sua experiência de inúmeras batalhas era exaltada em sua pele a cada cicatriz viva. Mas o detalhe mais chamativo de sua imagem era a nudez de seus seios.

– Atalante. – Disse virando-se para a moça, o monarca de cachos ruivos. – Obrigado pela mensagem e pela magnífica visão que sempre me proporciona com sua presença. – Cessou por momentos a fala para apreciar a face rubra da guerreira que não tinha vergonha das tradições de seu povo, mas que perante seu Senhor não conseguia reagir de maneira diferente. – Porém, trate destes assuntos com Kassandra.7

A jovem Argonauta não podia agora mostrar maior embaraçamento. Percebendo isto ela somente abaixara a cabeça em sinal de excusas enquanto outra dama vestida de branco se aproximava. – Venha Atalante, precisamos ajustar os detalhes finais com Hodesh para o concílio de amanhã. – Era Kassandra. Sua voz soava tão docilmente que a Amazona sequer fez menção de responder algo. – Com sua licença, Senhor.

7- Kassandra, sendo utilizada a grafia com K, em homenagem a escritora Marion Zimmer Bradley.

O líder dos Solares, no salão principal da Casa Pítica, inqueria os dois combatentes do templo marinho quando foi interpelado pela Grã-Sacerdotisa de Apolo que acabara de adentrar no recinto. Hodesh então ordena a um de seus subalternos para encaminhar os convidados a seus aposentos nos quais passarão a noite. A sós, Kassandra confessa os planos de Apolo:

– Vosso Senhor deseja que o julgamento ocorra durante o concílio.

– Já era tempo. Alguns deles parecem já conformados, mas tem um com uma indignação tão grande quanto sua ignorância. Tão ingênuo, até hoje não desistiu de se livrar dos grilhões. – Confabula o jovem loiro.

– Lembro-me de quando foram aprisionados. Aquele que parecia ser seu líder disse em tom jocoso: – "Quem diria que um dia nós seríamos agrilhoados em presas de vil metal, sob o brilho fosco e escasso do ferro". Hahahah, tratamos logo então de providenciar correntes banhadas em puro ouro para tão nobres cativos. – Zombava Atalante.

– Mal sabiam eles o poder daquele metal. Hoje sabem. – Complementou Kassandra.

– Mais que isso, sabem o nosso poder! – Hodesh se gabava enquanto molhava suas mãos em água de lavanda e rosas que se encontrava em um jarro de esplendida manufatura postado em um pedestal de cristal. – Bem, será uma surpresa para todos a aparição daqueles idiotas. Somente de imaginar a cara estupefata de Ares me regojizo tanto que acho até estar cometendo o pecado da soberba, mas não me arrependo. Hahaha.

– Pois tome cuidado Hodesh, Nunca ache que estás por cima desse deus, pois estará abaixo quando menos esperar. – Admoestou Atalante, sob salvo-conduto de sua sacerdotisa. A contra gosto fez sinal que entendera o recado e mudou de assunto:

– Mas fora o julgamento, se me permite Digníssima, tens idéia do que mais nos espera? Não entendo a necessidade da presença daquele deus das profundezas marinhas.

– A única certeza que espera a todos é a morte, caro amigo.

Sem palavras, não mais tomou ação naquela reunião. Terminada esta, foram todos repassar as ordens de Kassandra a seus comandados e esperar pelo dia de amanhã.

– Que coisa mais estranha, não acha? – Uma pergunta tão óbvia que não mereceu ser respondida por Sorento. Rhodes e ele agora atravessavam corredores do Palácio Olímpico acompanhados por dois serviçais de Apolo. Não eram meros infantes. Aparentavam algo de mais valia. Somente sabiam seus nomes por terem ouvido quando foram clamados para dirigí-los até onde passariam a noite. O mais alto, espadaúdo e, de alguma maneira, mais grosso e rude chamaram de Zetes. Em contra-parte, o garoto mais franzino e de feições um tanto quanto andróginas, fora nomeado de Calais.

– O que eu acharia estranho Rhodes, é se fossemos encaminhados a nossos aposentos por simples guardas. Não estamos sendo conduzidos, estamos sendo escoltados, isto sim. Temem a nossa fuga. Estamos presos em um castelo de vidro. – Murmurou em baixa voz.

– Percebi isto, parece que brincam conosco. Nos menosprezam, mas também estão incapacitados de fazerem algo contra nós. O que os impede? Poseidon?

– Estou começando a achar que Poseidon é tão expectador como nós nesta jogatina. Em Delfos estavam enfraquecidos pelo poder de Nereus encarnado até mesmo no ar que lá respiravam. Mas agora, aqui, quem dá as cartas certamente é a barreira que os incapacita o ataque. – Terminara Sorento pondo fim a conversa, pois logo atrás deles seus acompanhantes começavam a ficar impacientes com os sussurros. Quando estavam completando a travessia sobre uma passarela de marfim que dava vistas ao horizonte foram estacados pela voz rouca e grave de Zetes: – Parem!

Talvez fosse este o momento da batalha tão postergada. Rhodes já insuflava seu cosmos preventivamente quando Sorento, com um relance de olhos, praticamente disse que ainda não era a hora. – "Pelos Sete Mares! Quando será então?". – Pensou.

Contudo, realmente não havia motivos para tanto. A causa dessa súbita parada era Calais, que estava a destinar sua visão a algum ponto perdido da percepção dos outros.

– Calais, o que vês?

– Calais?

Mudo, não dava atenção a seu amigo. Logo todos tentavam enxergar algo a fora do palácio, mas nada encontraram. Antes, porém, que Zetes tencionasse novamente acordar seu companheiro do transe, este proferiu:

– Preciso ver a Excelentíssima Kassandra, agora. – E sem esperar retorno de sua afirmação partiu refazendo seus passos por onde veio, em sentido oposto.

– Eu hein. – Zetes, meio confuso, para não dizer confuso e meio, disfarçando tudo isto mandou aos Marinas prosseguirem o caminho, afinal, sendo os "anfitriões", não iriam deixar transparecer desentendimentos aos "convidados".

Enfim chegado ao cômodo de descanso foram postos adentro. Os leitos eram por demais simples. Um conjunto de cama e estofados em suíte. Mas, mesmo que fosse de alta classe não conseguiriam lá dormir. Não é preciso dizer que isto eles não conseguiram, não?

– Onde está a senhorita Kassandra?

– Já se recolheu a seus aposentos, caro Calais. Mas, o que te aflige assim?

– Nada, preciso vê-la Atalante.

Sem perder mais tempo com a guerreira partiu em direção ao quarto de sua sacerdotisa atravessando todo o paço pítico. Suas passadas ressoavam tão fortes sobre o piso de granito e mármore que pareciam ser a aproximação de tropas em marcha sobre o Olimpo. Atalante correu atrás dele para impedir que entrasse daquela forma no recinto sagrado de Kassandra e vê-la em suas intimidades. Conquanto isso, antes mesmo que Calais levasse a mão aos belos vitrais que retratavam a vitória de Apollo sobre Píton e que serviam de divisória para o aposento de sua mestra-mor, uma sombra se projetara sobre o mosaico. Tinha a forma fêmea e límpida. Era Kassandra.

Surpreso, Calais não se moveu.

– Entre meu Argonauta, estava a sua espera. Está tudo bem Atalante, pode se recolher. Boa Noite.

Agora em seu quarto de descanso Kassandra tentava retirar a mudez que, volta e meia, toma conta de Calais. – Posso te chamar por seu nome pessoal?

– Claro Senhorita, como desejar.

– Bem Polites, vejo que está atônico, o que tem de tão importante a dizer, que ainda não disse? – A voz ainda relutante de Calais logo foi tomando forma:

– Acho que a Senhorita já sabe do dom que possuo, de, sempre que necessário, poder ver além do horizonte, além do alcance da visão humana. Mais que todos, meus olhos me conduzem, porém, diferentemente dos demais, eu não os controlo.

– Sim, sei. Você fora agraciado com um dom, mas também com uma maldição, e saber tê-la significa saber contê-la. Mas diga-me, o que viu?

– O estranho, minha senhorita, é que esta visão só me ocorria em momentos cruciais de batalhas, onde minha vida, de meus companheiros ou de meus senhores, estavam em risco. E agora, a pouco, não foi assim. – Parou de falar, com certeza se não fosse algo tão importante o que tinha a dizer, tinha novamente escondido sua voz e penetrado em seus pensamentos. – Sempre tive visões reais, nunca vi nada que me parecesse sobrenatural. Somente via ao longe, mais que todos. Mas hoje...

– Entendo. Venha, tome um pouco deste miruvor e conte-me o que aconteceu devagar.

– Atravessando a passarela de marfim meus olhos me levaram a ver pontos vermelhos brilhantes, vermelhos não, cor de cobre. A principio era somente isto. Pontos brilhantes na escuridão. Nisto minha visão foi clareando, e logo iam surgindo certos contornos. Não eram somente pontos, eram correntes. Mais e mais ia vendo os detalhes. Correntes presas a pessoas, pilastras, névoa.

– Mas, esta é a...

– Sim, exato, onde estão os prisioneiros.

– Compreendo, caro Polites, o motivo de sua preocupação.

– Devemos então redobrar nossas atenções. E...

– Acalme-se. Falarei com nosso Senhor Apolo. Conforme você mesmo tinha dito, a visão vem em momentos de risco. Mas não quer dizer em momentos de derrota. Vai te em paz e aguarde o amanhã.

Kassandra se despedira de seu combatente tranquilizando-o, ainda mesmo que ela não estivesse. Já não bastava a suas próprias visões, agora ainda teria as de outrem para alertá-la. Contudo, somente Apolo as entendia, e quanto a esta especificamente, ele já tinha conhecimento... – "E a que veio a mim não foi tão amena quanto esta".

**XVIII – Confiança Abalada**

– Vamos embora, não temos mais nada há fazer aqui. – Em um tom tão calmo que chegava a ser cínico Héstia instigava ao seu séquito que prosseguissem deixando os irmãos para trás.

– Vocês não irão a lugar algum. Não enquanto... – Do nada Shun sente um calor percorrer seu corpo vindo de seu braço. Um simples toque. Ikki o segurara pelo punho da armadura de virgem. Shun novamente sentia a presença do seu irmão ao seu lado em combate. Praticamente o convidava com os olhos para que lutasse com ele contra os invasores. E tinha em mente que isso aconteceria, denovo.

– Mais uma vez irmão. Teremos que lutar novamente.

Iriam superar todos os obstáculos quantas vezes fossem necessárias para encontrar a tão dita paz. Lado a lado, eternamente se preciso. Mas, e se a paz significasse a morte? A sua morte?

– Não, não dessa vez Shun!

O ar se tornava cada vez mais abafado e a pele de Shun queimava sob a proteção de sua vestimenta. Ikki mantendo o pulso firme pressionava o punho de seu irmão, cada vez mais. E o torcia. As juntas da luva da armadura de Virgem cortavam a mão do ex-Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Shun sofria. Ikki permanecia impávido com olhar distante, mas sua força era enorme, logo fazendo Shun cair de joelhos a seus pés.

O Leão não largou sua presa, agarrado ainda a mão de Shun não diminuiu a pressão. Estalos eram facilmente audíveis. Osso por osso ia tendo seu punho quebrado. Como se não fosse pouco, Ikki ainda leva sua outra mão ao rosto de seu irmão, levemente toca-lhe o queixo e levanta-lhe a fronte de modo a olhar a expressão de sua face. Shun não abria os olhos.

– Abra os olhos Shun, e veja. Veja.

Shun aquiesceu e lentamente os abriu. Evitava ver os olhos de seu irmão, mas por que? Não fizera nada errado, não podia entender. Não podia crer que, que... Ikki. Enfim. Só lhe restava a questão – "Por que?".

– Veja Shun. Veja os meus olhos e me diga pelo que luta.

Não olhou.

Conformado, Ikki estraçalhou a mão do guerreiro de Virgem, que, porém, sequer proferiu alguma exclamação. Não obstante, Ikki ainda o lançou contra as escarpas da escadaria, fazendo Shun rolar alguns degraus abaixo depois de um enorme choque contra o paredão rochoso.

– Shun... É uma pena. Não posso fazer nada. – Ikki descia os degraus enquanto falava. Parecia ir a direção de seu irmão, mas quando chegou neste, simplesmente seguiu reto o seu caminho. Estava indo embora.

– "Meu irmão..." Irmão, Ikki. Eu... Eu disse que não passariam por mim. – Reaprumando-se, Shun voltara à arena de combate. Sua armadura, como era de se esperar, estava intacta, mas sua estima... – Vocês! Esperem! – Nisto os três Ciclopes e a deusa cessaram a caminhada. Uma estranha neblina os envolvia, parecendo brilhar, nela suspensa, pó estelar de uma cor tão rubra e viva, que eles mesmos ficaram admirados com a beleza rara da situação.

– Tudo o que é belo, é perigoso, Virgem. E tu és belo. – Afirmou Héstia. – Você agora me fascinou. Mas também me mostrou que merece ter uma morte digna.

– Não serei eu aqui a morrer Vesta. Veja a minha tempestade, a minha ira. Não a desperte. Agora você está imobilizada. Não se mova, ou somente abreviará seus dias na Terra. – E cada vez mais as correntes de ar circulavam envolta dos invasores de maneira intimadora. Partículas reluziam o parco brilho da noite de forma tal que os ventos lembravam as corredeiras de um rio de prata.

– Vejo que é verdade, estamos imóveis. Mas, e agora Shun, o que pretende? Nos matar covardemente? – Indagou docemente a deusa do fogo.

– Só desejo que vão embora.

– Então deseje não ter desejos, pois daqui somente há um lugar o qual podemos ir, a 13ª Casa Zodiacal. Enquanto você pode ir para o inferno se continuar agindo assim.

– Digamos que eu morri no inferno e renasci na Terra, de lá nada temo.

– Você nada sabe do Inferno, Shun!

Como um rugido, uma voz grave se fez ouvir a todos. – Solte-os Shun, agora! – Ikki, que havia permanecido distante até o momento resolvera agir. E da forma mais bruta possível. Com uma potente cotovelada na nuca mandou-o ao chão. Pego de surpresa e pelas costas Shun desabou inconsciente. Talvez fosse exatamente isto que o Cavaleiro de Leão pretendia.

Contudo a nebulosa não se dissipara, ao contrário estava mais agressiva a cada mísero movimento realizado pelos intrusos. – Liberte-os Shun, liberte-os. – Ikki apelava ao seu irmão visivelmente com a voz embargada enquanto chutava o corpo de seu irmão caído. A cair também estavam lágrimas de seus olhos que encontravam repouso justamente em Shun.

Existem horas na vida que não se sabe se são frutos do Acaso ou a mão da Providência, seja ela qual for, e esta parecia ser uma assim. A bela June despertara de seu sono forçado e ao se deparar com tamanha cena chocante mal raciocinara direito, somente tendo tempo de manobrar seu chicote e atirá-lo contra Ikki, de modo a impedir que atacasse novamente seu amado.

– Ikki! O que você está fazendo? Shun é seu irmão... – Antes mesmo que terminasse de expor sua indignação o Cavaleiro de Leão forçara o chicote preso em seu braço de tal forma que arrancou June de onde estava trazendo-a até junto de seu corpo. A Amazona cambaleou e rente ao corpo de Ikki temeu. Este simplesmente disse para ela não se intrometer. A boca de June ameaçou proferir alguma palavra contra, mas ficara somente na ameaça, pois Ikki encheu esta boca com um tremendo tapa de dentro para fora que a fez voar longe e se estatelar entre os destroços da Casa Zodiacal.

Voltando-se para seu irmão, Ikki o agarrou pelo peitoral da sagrada armadura e o ergueu com os dois braços até a sua altura. Encarando-o dizia: – Shun! Desfaça esta prisão! – Não sendo atendido em seu pedido novamente iria levantar o punho contra seu familiar. Mas antes de desferir o golpe contra aquela face desacordada algo bloqueou seu punho. Largou Shun ao chão para poder se livrar outra vez daquele incômodo que o atrapalhava. Quando percebeu somente ouviu: – Eu não sou a June! – E com um potente gancho de direita seu queixo fora agraciado, tendo que recuar uns três ou quatro passos para recompor-se do soco recebido e para limpar o sangue que escorria pelo canto de seus lábios.

– Nesta mulher você não encosta a mão, Ikki! – Shaina dizia isto de si mesma em plena fúria, ameaçando o Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ikki, pego de surpresa, agora ria da cena pela qual passara.

Uma voz há tempos não ouvida concedeu o dom de sua presença novamente: – Bravo, bravo. Estou com vontade de aplaudí-los, mas no momento estou incapacitada. Não sabem o quanto é rara esta cena. Irmãos lutando contra irmãos, mulheres contra homens. Tudo digno de uma excelente tragédia grega.

As citações de Héstia doíam não por serem sarcásticas, mas por parecerem verdadeiras. – Incrível como tudo muda rapidamente. Dias atrás Ikki podia ser considerado um herói não? E hoje está a atacar damas sem nenhum pudor. E o que dizer destes parvos que se dizem defensores do Santuário? Confiam tanto uns nos outros quanto um rato no gato, Quando tudo está claro, tudo está bem, mas se uma nuvem surgir no céu já consideram amigos inimigos. Ikki fique atento, todos querem sua morte aqui agora. Hahaha!

Vesta seria apta a ostentar o estandarte da discórdia da deusa ténebre Éris. Suas palavras derrubam todas as morais pré-concebidas. – Se matem e tudo ficará mais fácil para nós. Mas afinal, quem está errado? Ikki ou vocês?

Somente não se fez silêncio agora porque a tormenta produzida por Shun que controlavam os invasores ressonava como um vendaval.

– Ela, Héstia, ela está certa.

– Shun?

Com dificuldades, muito dolorido pelos ataques de seu irmão, o Cavaleiro de Virgem se levantava. Erguido segurava sua mão quebrada em seu outro punho, e finalmente, olhava dentro dos olhos de Ikki. – Shaina ajude June, e saíam daqui. Subam estas escadarias e fiquem com Marin, por favor. Vão! – Ter que ouvir novamente isto não agradou nenhum pouco Shaina, outra vez menosprezada e ainda com o sangue quente em relação a Ikki. Não estava nenhum pouco disposta a obedecer este pedido, ou ordem, ou o que fosse. – Por favor, Shaina, eu confio em meu irmão. – Shun fizera questão em realçar o verbo confiar para que Héstia também pudesse ouvir. Enfim sensibilizada Shaina atravessou o palco da luta para mais abaixo auxiliar June a se levantar. – Está bem Shun, estaremos te esperando lá dentro em breve então.

– Assim espero.

**XIX – A Fonte de Sonhos**

– "Sim, reconheço estes campos onde céu e terra se misturam em uma única tonalidade alva em meio a brumas. É a planície de Idawold. Lembro-me que foi neste rio que circunda a terra que, ao lado de meu irmão, aprendi a nadar... ". – Seu coração mais forte pungia em seu peito, pois logo a saudade daria vazão a emoção. – "Como era mesmo o nome deste rio? Diziam-me que estas águas jamais congelaram e que quando isto ocorresse... Bem, a noite já está por demais negra para pensar nestas sandices". – Secou suas mãos gélidas envoltando-as sob seu manto enquanto se aproximava de seu grande cavalo Auromhel que também estava às margens do curso d'água. – Ah sim. Iffing, o nome desse belo rio.

Jamais pensara que algum dia esqueceria algo de sua terra, contudo o principal nunca deixou de habitar o seu íntimo. – "Não vejo a hora de encontrá-los, amigo e família...". – Dankwart ia novamente deixando as recordações tomarem posse de seus pensamentos, sem, entretanto, deixar o tempo escapar de seus passos. A galope avançava rumo aos portões do Reino, que se encontrava na gigantesca ponte sobre o mesmo Rio Iffing, a Ponte Bifrost.

Esta passagem que une Asgard ao resto do mundo é, por falta de palavra melhor, descomunal. Existem sete portais murados, um após o outro, sendo possível atravessá-los oitocentos homens lado a lado ao mesmo tempo. Sobre cada coluna lateral há uma plataforma e uma ampla torre ovalada em cada seção. No primeiro estágio um zigurate se posta imponente às alturas, e em seu topo, um prisma de diamante reluz como o Farol dos Vanires em Asgard. Esta é a morada do guardião de Bifrost.

– Alto lá, viajante! Cesse o trote, ou dará com a porta na fuça de seu cavalo!

– Heyaa... Acho melhor abrir logo então este portão, ou eu acabarei amassando-o. Este meu companheiro aqui é meio cabeça dura, amigo.

Ambos praticamente gritavam, pois a guarnição onde se encontrava o soldado estava a mais de quinze metros de altura. Ainda assim o tom da conversa era descontraído e jocoso. Afinal de contas, para o guardião, um único homem em um simples cavalo não era nenhuma ameaça frente ao paredão sólido de Bifrost.

– Por favor, vá chamar Heimdall, o senhor desta travessia.

– Não é necessário.

– Como não? Diga que sou...

– Hahah, calma. Não é necessário pelo motivo dele já estar se dirigindo até o saguão principal. Já devem abrir a passagem.

– "Ora, não esperava ser reconhecido assim logo de cara. Bem, devo ter sido para terem reagido desta forma". – Pensava, e em alguns minutos já estavam abrindo os grandes portões de liga de mitrílio e prata maciços. E em alguns outros, por fim, o ranger metálico cessava-se. Dankwart estava, final e novamente, em casa.

Descendo de sua montaria, entregou a algum cocheiro Auromhel para que o alimentassem e cuidassem de suas feridas de viagem. Pós isto, rapidamente, aquela sensação de ter sido reconhecido desapareceu. Praticamente ninguém o notava atravessando as lajotas de granito. Era como se ele não estivesse ali.

– "Bem, recepção mais fria do que esta somente se nevasse". – E Dankwart assustou-se com seus pensamentos ao sentir a brisa boreal que antecipa uma suave borrasca. Mais avante em sua passagem viu alguns garotos reforçando o óleo dos archotes, pois logo a brisa se tornaria ventania. – "Natural, realmente é minha casa!".

– Dankell? – Uma voz um tanto rouca e velha o interpela, surgindo da penumbra em seguida seu portador em nobres trajes de linho púrpura. Contudo não era este semblante aristocrata, nem o largo sorriso que empunha a contento, a sua característica mais marcante. Gjallahorn, a trombeta que anunciará o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, esta sim, postada em sua cintura, era o atributo que mais lhe imputava realeza.

– Heimdall? Haha sim amigo. Somente o senhor para chamar-me ainda por tal apelido infantil. – Dankwart já estendia os braços para abraçá-lo.

– Heheh, filho, filho. – Os olhos do guardião da ponte brilhavam, como a tempos não brilhavam, felizes por este reencontro, retribuindo também o cumprimento. – Já está deveras crescido, perdoe-me a indiscrição. Não sabe como estou contente por revê-lo antes de...

– Nem pensem em queixar-se de velhice, amigo. Ainda está tão forte quanto um iaque. – Interrompeu o jovem sem saber as reais palavras que o sábio Heimdall proferiria. Este, alisando sua espessa, mas aparada barba ruiva, resolve então mudar de assunto. Cordial, oferece leito ao recém-chegado companheiro no próprio obelisco central, afinal há um longo percurso do último estágio do Arco-Íris, como também é denominada esta ponte, até as muralhas do Reino de Valhalla, que é desnecessário percorrer em plena noite fria de Asgard, ainda mais quando, lá chegando, não se encontram boas notícias.

Nesta noite Dankwart dormiu acalentado no conforto de suas terras e no anseio do reencontro. Em sonho, levantou-se ainda com a lua a pino e atravessou os sete portões de Bifrost. O último possuía um imenso arco de meia circunferência, era este monumento que emprestava o nome a ponte defendida por Heimdall. Seguindo em frente havia um enorme campo de batalha, praticamente liso e intocável, perfeito. Da esquerda à direita não se via nada ao horizonte. – "Este palco mortal sempre me deu um certo medo que nunca quis admitir quando criança. Hoje este sentimento é meu companheiro e me dá forças. Aqui agora somente sinto paz".

Não era Dankwart que pensava isto em devaneio. Era seu irmão, a voz de seu irmão Hagen que ressoava sutilmente. "Sinto paz" dizia, enquanto Dankwart não sentia, remexendo-se em sua cama. O mundo rodava frente aquele homem altivo ilhado no meio do nada com aquelas doces palavras ecoando em sua mente. Quando o movimento teve fim, sua face estava voltada para o Norte, sempre o norte, e agora sim sua visão alcançava algo para ser visto. No centro da planície do Ragnarok, chamada Vigrid, havia um poço de águas termais e um tanto sulfurosas ao qual foi erguida uma singela, mas soberba, fonte de mármore esmaltado.

– "Minha preciosa Urda (a fonte), sempre quis beber de sua água... Sim, sei que seu líquido é sagrado e só destinado para aqueles que aqui combaterem no momento final... Mas o brilho refletido em teu espelho cristalino me faz crer, e mesmo desejar, que mesmo na destruição há uma recompensa. Se para beber desta seiva for preciso que eu morra lutando te digo que um dia beberei... Assim será".

– "Não deve ser, nem será irmão. Não deseje o que muitos temem, pois um dia poderá ser como eles".

Eram palavras do passado que se faziam presentes. Dankwart viu-se criança exaltando a prudência a seu irmão pequeno, Hagen. Mas porque via ali à sua frente aquela cena de tempos antigos rente à fonte sagrada? Sua alma admirava a linda imagem desta irmandade quando Hagen, por descuido, deixa cair no poço o jarro que as sacerdotisas utilizam para regar as raízes da mítica árvore Yggdrasill. No instante que o utensílio toca a superfície da água, o crescido Dankwart o vê como uma enorme barquise de gelo desmoronando-se no mar. Contudo, quando afunda, a normalidade novamente ressurge, não havendo qualquer oscilação sobre a água. Até que uma gota, depois outra e outras sucessivas começam a pingar uniformes.

– Flair, por que chora, garota?

– Não estou chorando, tá!

– Aham, sei... Deve ser a chuva então o que vejo respingar na fonte. Só não consigo ver a chuva no céu. Vai, diga. Está assim porque vou embora?

A menina reparava em um pequeno espectro de luz formado no rosto de Dankwart devido ao reflexo do sol na água e quando percebeu que estava sendo encarada corou-se e somente disse: – Acho que sim. – Ao passo que Dankell com um pequeno sorriso lhe tranqüilizou: – Não se preocupe. Sua irmã e você ficarão bem. Hagen, intrépido como é, as protegerá.

– Mas...

– Mas?

– Nada. – E outra gota caiu sobre o poço, enquanto o véu da noite caía novamente sobre o dia daquela reminiscência novamente. A figura de Flair dissolvera-se a sua frente, restando lá somente o vasto caminho que levava até as muralhas do Valhalla e seus inúmeros palácios. A fonte de seus sonhos não secara, mas ficara para trás.

**XX – A Corte do Reno **

Ao som alarmante de invasão despertou. – Como? Que é isso? – Correu para o vitral mais próximo a fim de averiguar se ainda não estava sonhando. Entretanto, com o passar da sonolência e com a constância perturbadora da Corneta de Guerra concluiu que infelizmente estava acordado – Felizmente não é a Gjallahorn! – Feliz ou não, vestiu-se modicamente e saiu escadarias a baixo. Aberta a passagem ao pátio central, quando lá chegou, surpreendeu-se com o que avistara. Um enorme contingente se amontoava sob os portões de prata. O exército levava lanças do tipo Haken e Pailos, assim como escudos-de-ombro, artefato muito raro e de difícil manejo. Esta singularidade permite uma combinação ímpar de ataque e defesa, onde o soldado se atira ao inimigo com a lança em riste e o escudo fixado no ombro do fronte.

– "Quanta técnica!" – Ainda enquanto admirava o movimento das tropas, esta cessou e os guerreiros alinhados cruzaram suas armas como qual formassem um caminho coberto por lâminas afiadas. – Ahn... Então não é uma invasão...

– Claro que não. Todo, amigos ou inimigos, sabem que esta guarnição somente tombará quando o fim estiver por chegar. Não sendo assim, ninguém se atreve a perder a vida tolamente...

– Sim, eu sei – retorquindo chateado – vejo que estive muito tempo ausente realmente, mas nunca vi tamanha ordenança quando menor. Se não é guerra, nem treinamento, o que é, caro Heimdall?

– Ora, visitas! – E Heimdall, com um sorriso maroto, deixa Dankwart a sós com sua rabugice, comum a altas horas da madrugada.

– Arre! Fazem um escarcéu desses, a estas horas, por causa de visitas? Será o Papa? – Gozou por um momento do ditado que sempre ouvira em Amsterdã, sem que com isso diminuísse sua careta ranzinza. Talvez o que mais o alfinetasse era o fato de não o terem recepcionado com tanta pompa... Contudo sua dúvida não fora sanada, quem, afinal de contas, estava chegando? – Ah, eu vou dormir, isto sim!

Antes, porém, que o sonolento rapaz alcançasse o obelisco de seus aposentos, a corneta soou novamente, e aberto os portões, o tropel da comitiva se aproximava. Ao todo deviam ser de oito a doze ginetes, fora o que vinha a frente conduzindo uma auriflama e um brasão real estampado em sua malha. No meio destes, uma caravana dourada e suntuosa era conduzida por uma quádriga de éguas albinas. A carruagem de carvalho era adornada em suas laterais com flores de faia amarelas e folhas de olmo na retaguarda.

Quando finalmente o porta-bandeira aproximou-se a contento de sua vista reconheceu de súbito o estandarte quadriculado alvi-celeste da Baviera. – "Mas de tão longe... O que vieram fazer aqui?".

– Vem comigo recepciona-los, Dankell? – Entendendo esta pergunta como um convite de Heimdall, que se dirigia à corte, não tardou a acompanha-lo. Postados à soleira do transporte, os dois anfitriões aguardavam a descida de seus visitantes. Um dos batedores da comitiva veio a eles e os cumprimentou logo se voltando ao carro e abrindo sua porta. Dela saíram três lindas mulheres como nunca antes Dankwart chegara a ver. A beleza de cada uma era realmente fascinante, mas o que lhes atribuíam maior encanto era a semelhança que detinham entre si. Todas altas, não muito magras e com pouca, ou nenhuma maquiagem, contudo com muitos acessórios e pedras preciosas. A combinação de suas vestes e jóias era única, pois se trajavam de tal forma como se roupa e corpo fossem um só. A primeira, que vinha à frente, era loura e vestia algo açafrão ou branco, pois variava com o brilho da Lua, e trazia em sues pulsos e pescoço águas-marinhas e ágatas douradas. Um arco de ouro prendia seus fios de cabelo lisos e longos.

Agnar, o batedor, apresentou-a a Heimdall e Dankwart, que, mesmo sem querer, parecia querer esconder-se atrás do corpo espadaúdo e forte de seu amigo. – Esta é Flosshilde, a dama do dia e do sol. – De fato, Flosshilde ofuscaria o brilho solar facilmente, mas esta não seria sua intenção e permanecera recatada, respondendo as apresentações com lisura e delicadeza.

– E esta, senhores, é Woglinde, a dama da aurora e do poente. – Ruiva de cabelos tão vermelhos e cintilantes quanto seus lábios, os quais Dankwart não se cansava de admirar. Levava uma tiara de cobre incrustado de carbúnculos e rubis à sua cabeça. – Muito prazer, meu jovem rapaz. – E Woglinde estendera sua mão ao beijo cordial de Dankwart, tão rubro de vergonha quanto o vestido daquela senhorita.

– E eu sou Wellgunde. Como diz Agnar, a dama da noite e da lua. – Proferia as palavras com um delicioso sorriso a face. – Parece que nosso criado nos endeusa! – Brincou após ter dispensado os serviços do cavalariço. Ela se confundia com a escuridão da noite, seu vestido era negro e de pouco brilho, ao contrário de seus olhos e cabelos, que ainda reluziam, como a prata do arco que coroava sua cabeça. Além disto, opalas e pérolas negras completavam o tesouro de seu corpo.

– É uma honra, e extenso prazer, recebermos em nossa pátria as digníssimas filhas do _Dux_8 de Baviera, das longínquas terras do Reno.

– A honra é toda nossa por podermos conhecer a terra sagrada dos dias antigos, e bem, por que não dizer, dos dias presentes também? – Somente com estas palavras de Flosshilde que Dankwart percebeu nelas um sotaque germânico fiel.

– E com certeza o prazer também é nosso por sermos recepcionados tão finamente e por adoráveis cavalheiros. – Disse Woglinde, que encontrava prazer, realmente, em se insinuar sutilmente a Dankwart.

– Realmente, mestre Heimdall, viemos a pedido de Hilda, regente de Polaris. Acho que deves estar a par disto. Temos um pouco de pressa em encontra-la e sacia-la o desejo de nos ver, já que o comunicado foi de urgência. – Wellgunde, em tom sério e sombrio como a noite, encaminhava o sentido da conversa aos interesses, os quais, de fato importavam.

– Claro, entendo, mas não querem por minutos descansar, ou...

Não querendo parecer descortês, nem rude, Flosshilde docemente falou: – Agradecemos, caro Heimdall, mas não é necessário. Quando lá chegarmos, temos certeza que seremos bem recepcionados, com todos os cuidados.

– Afinal, não há necessidade de duas ceias em plena madrugada. – Comentou Wellgunde. – E haverá muito tempo para descanso depois...

– E talvez para mais coisas. – Dankwart gelou ao pensar que "coisas" seriam estas que Woglinde dissera.

– Pois bem, aprontarei um destacamento para escolta-las agora mesmo. Dankell, não quer acompanha-las e me fazer o favor de guia-las? Sei que está ansioso por voltar ao Palácio...

– Estou a disposição, meu Senhor. Fico feliz em logo encontrar meu irmão e amigos. – Heimdall engole seco e vira-se, ficando de costas para Dankwart. Não devia ser ele a revelar o que se sucedera com o destino de Hagen, não era este seu papel.

– Certo... Guttorm! Hrauding! – Rapidamente dois homens apresentam-se a Heimdall. O mais alto e de barba-ruiva, chamado Guttorm, vem à frente portando uma espada embainhada, seguido por Hrauding, aparentemente seu subordinado, mais baixo sendo e com vestes mais simplórias, contudo denotando muito mais força e vigor. – Pronto, Senhor. – Responderam e aguardaram suas ordens. Enquanto isto as três damas confabulavam silenciosamente próximas às éguas brancas da carruagem.

8 – _Dux_, título honorífico dado aos duques de guerra nos feudos alemães da Idade Média.

– "Por que toda mulher é faladeira?" – Era o que Dankwart se indagava em pensamento. – "Mas afinal, por que não seriam? Parecem tão despreocupadas da vida, exceto por Wellgunde que demonstra prudência e certeza quando fala".

Heimdall, após destinar as tarefas a seus dois comandados, novamente se dirige as três donzelas para lhes falar: – Perdão, senhoritas, como devem saber não posso liberar a passagem a todos de sua caravana. É a norma padrão, questão de segurança. Meus próprios soldados vos conduzirão até o Valhalla, contudo podeis levar alguém de confiança, de vossa estima. – Assim Agnar também fora convocado para a travessia da ponte.

– Ah, mestre Heimdall, por favor, temos um presente para Hilda no interior de nosso carro. Seria possível... – Flosshilde nem terminara a frase e com um suave gesto apontava em direção da carruagem. Heimdall, compreendendo, completou a oração inacabada:

– Claro, carregaremos vossos pertences com todo o cuidado. – Em não mais de dez minutos tudo estava preparado. A arca das donzelas fora colocada presa firmemente em uma biga puxada por um robusto corcel, o que proporcionaria uma viagem mais rápida. Para as três damas fora disponibilizada uma carruagem mais apta às condições de Asgard e a um deslocamento acelerado. Guttorm tomava as rédeas destes cavalos, enquanto Agnar, Dankwart e alguns outros soldados natos montariam em seus próprios animais.

Após celar Auromhel, o jovem Dankell não viu mais Heimdall. É certo que o guardião da ponte estava muito constrangido por tudo o que viria a acontecer a seu afilhado ainda esta noite.

Depois de curtas despedidas dos que restavam, partiram. Mesmo a trote rápido demoraram algum tempo para atravessar os sete estágios da Ponte Bifrost. Sob suas pedras o Rio Iffing estava envolto a brumas, confundindo suas geleiras com o manto branco do ar. Quando se aproximavam do Campo de Vigrid, onde se encontra a Fonte Urda, Dankwart parou por breves segundos e contemplou aquelas águas a distância. Pareceu ter visto ali a figura de uma mulher, a principio queria crer que era Flair, mas logo descartou a possibilidade. Seguiu firme os passos do cortejo, tendo em mente a visão da própria deusa do destino Urd. O que o destino queria tanto lhe falar?

A cada metro avançado mais clara ia ficando a paisagem. Mesmo sob o véu da noite, a neve envolta da estrada-real era visível a quilômetros. Diferentemente da Grande Floresta Negra, mais conhecida por nós como a Floresta de Ametistas, que mesmo estando na borda do platô onde se encontra o Valhalla, não é possível distingui-la do limiar do céu.

Dankwart já não se importava mais com sua escolta. A cada minuto corrido ele estava mais próximo de sua casa, de sua família, assim nem se dera conta quando as muralhas do Valhalla se impunham imponente à sua frente. Extasiado, esteve a parte do que ocorria ao seu redor desde que adentrara em sua cidade. Poderia encontrar a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar, Flair, ou Hagen. Distraído olhava para todos os lados. – "Bah, devem estar dormindo. Se bem que Hagen já deve estar na idade de freqüentar estas casas de agradáveis damas de companhia...".

A milícia de Valhalla fora repassar a notícia da chegada destes visitantes. Enquanto aguardavam resposta, Guttorm se revelava um autêntico guia turístico ao apontar as construções e obras do Reino à Flosshilde:

– Aquele palácio com um estranho brilho azul, consegue ver? É a morada de Balder. De noite não é possível ver, mas ele é rodeado por muralhas sucessivas de vidro! Sim, vidro. Entretanto, nem mesmo um _Berserker_ autêntico conseguiria sequer arranhar aquela parede, por isto o castelo é chamado de Breidablik, a fortaleza de luz. – Quando parecia que cessaria o falatório, novamente ganhava novo fôlego e partia para mais uma apresentação:

– E veja lá, a barlavento, é Sessrymnir! O forte inexpugnável da deusa Freya. Dizem que nunca alguém conseguiu invadir aquelas colunas, conquanto também nunca vi ninguém sair de lá, mas enfim... – O soldado tinha conversa para horas e Flosshilde não parecia nada entediada com isto.

Embora Dankwart estivesse ávido pelo regresso dos mensageiros, não conseguia deixar de sentir uns certos olhos o seguindo onde quer que fosse. Resolveu então ter-se com ela. Woglinde percebera e desviava agora o olhar para o chão. – "Como se fosse tímida!". – Conversaram brevemente sobre trivialidades, e ela queixava-se de dores no pé devido a viagem. – "Como se tivesse posto esse pezinho na estrada alguma vez!".

Nesse momento o mensageiro havia retornado e explicado que mesmo a estas horas da magrugada Hilda as receberia no salão de banquetes Eljudnir, no Palácio de Gladsheim. – "No Palácio de Odin?". – Pensou Dankwart. – "Hilda nos receberá no recinto do deus? Isto quer dizer que... Será? Odin estará entre nós?".

– Lindo acabamento. – Woglinde se referia aos detalhes das taças e da ampla mesa daquele salão. – Mas o que mais me fascina é aquele trono.

– Hlidskialf. É o trono do grande deus. – Comentou Dankwart. Haviam acabado de chegar a Eljudnir e uma extensa refeição estava disposta a eles, somente faltavam os anfitriões.

O som de passos surgia de um corredor lateral e assim que cessara o movimento se fez ouvir aos visitantes: – Desculpem o atraso de minha irmã. Ela deseja que se sirvam enquanto ela não poder se apresentar. Ela as receberá na audiência da corte. Mas por favor, sentem-se e sirvam-se, se não se importam de serem somente recepcionadas pela irmã da regente. – Disse com um sorriso de constrangimento nítido, talvez por estar desempenhando uma função deveras formal. – Meu nome é...

– Flair! – Exclamou Dankwart resplandecente. E esta quando o viu quase tropeçou em suas pernas sendo aparada por Wellgunde, esquecendo de vez a boa etiqueta...

– Dankell... Dankwart! – Assim Flair caía em lágrimas e nos braços de Dankwart.

. 


End file.
